


The Other

by sadreamer



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Drama, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Български език
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:24:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8442094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadreamer/pseuds/sadreamer
Summary: Чанг Кьон никога не бе предполагал, че ще стане най - добрия приятел на най - известното момче в кампуса. Както и не бе предполагал, че ще се влюби в него. Животът му не можеше, да стане по - сложен или поне така си мислеше, докато не срещна Ки Хьон.





	1. Chapter 1

 

                                                                                

 

 

 

– Моля те!

Чанг Кьон се намръщи, сравнявайки двата пакета с рамен в ръцете си. И двата бяха с пилешко и зеленчуци и май единствената им разлика беше цената. Като всеки уважаващ себе си студент избра по - евтиния, оставяйки по - скъпия обратно на рафта. Чак тогава се обърна към Уон Хо, който го гледаше умолително.

– Спри да го правиш – въздъхна Чанг Кьон, подминавайки го и насочвайки се към секцията със замразени храни. На входа на малкия супермаркет имаше табела с намаление на замразените зеленчуци. Щеше да вземе няколко пакета.

– Да правя какво? – попита невинно Уон Хо, тръгвайки след него като вярно пале.

– Номерът с очите, какво – промърмори си Чанг Кьон, надничайки през прозореца на хладилника. От зеленчуците бяха останали само два пакета. Е, какво пък. Все беше нещо. Плъзна стъклото за дръжката и прибра зеленчуците в пластмасовата си кошница, тръгвайки към касата.

– Хайде де – продължи Уон Хо, помагайки му да изкарат скромното съдържание от кошницата на лентата. – Ще бъде забавно. Представи си само всички момичета, които можем да забием. И най - хубавото е, че е безплатен.

– Мисля, че пропускаш най - важното, курсът е за самоотбрана – отбеляза Чанг Кьон, прибирайки вече празната кошница в купчината с други такива. Зад него стоеше възрастна жена, която го гледаше любопитно и той се усмихна сконфузено, правейки място и тя да си сложи нещата.

– Е, и?

– Курсът е за момичета, Уон Хо.

Уон Хо бръкна в задния джоб на черните си дънки, изкарвайки омачкан флаер. Започна да го чете съсредоточено, очите му местейки се от ред на ред. Опашката се придвижи напред и се наложи Чанг Кьон да го побутне, за да му напомни да се размърда.

– Никъде не пише, че е само за момичета – каза намръщено Уон Хо след малко, сгъвайки флаера небрежно, прибирайки го обратно в джоба си.

– Не го пише, но всички знаят, че на тези курсове ходят само такива – отговори Чанг Кьон, подавайки кредитната си карта на младичката продавачка, която оглеждаше не толкова прикрито Уон Хо. Чанг Кьон не можеше точно да я вини. Уон Хо имаше външния вид на модел и въпреки че вътрешно бе по - скоро като поотраснал лабрадор, жените се лепяха за него като пчели на мед. Уон Хо сменяше гаджетата си толкова често, че бе коронясан за най - големия женкар в университета им и славата му се носеше навред. И дори това не отказваше противоположния пол. – Освен теб очевидно.

Уон Хо изсумтя пренебрежително и започна да прибира покупките, вземайки един от хартиените плика подредени в изравнена купчинка накрая на касата. Чанг Кьон прикри усмивката си, поемайки плика от ръцете на най - добрия си приятел.

Плъзгащите врати се отвориха автоматично пред тях и двете момчета пристъпиха навън, посрещнати от топлите лъчи на залязващото слънце. Колата на Уон Хо, модел ауди, който беше излязъл миналата година, беше паркиран на края на паркинга и те тръгнаха към нея.

– Щом не пише, че е само за момичета, значи и ние имаме шанс, нали? – не се отказа Уон Хо.

– Наистина ли опря до курс за самоотбрана? – попита Чанг Кьон. Преди Уон Хо да успее да му отговори, телефонът му започна да звънни.

– Ало?

Чанг Кьон спря отстрани колата, изчаквайки търпеливо Уон Хо да се сети да отключи.

– Разбира се. Ще дойда да те взема след час. Така става ли? – усмихна се той широко, показвайки два реда бели зъби. Имаше наистина чаровна усмивка и Чанг Кьон за кой ли път се откри запленен от нея, дори тогава, когато не бе насочена към него. – Чао. До после.

– Нека позная. Някой от новите ти свалки.

– Бинго, Чани – Уон Хо му вдигна показалец.

– Мразя, когато ме наричаш така – промърмори Чанг Кьон, надявайки се, че Уон Хо няма да забележи предателската червенина, която се беше плъзнала по лицето му.

– Но ти си моят Чани Бани – изгугука му Уон Хо, слава Богу, най - накрая отключвайки вратата.

Чанг Кьон, който бе почервенял още повече при думата ‘моят’, побърза да влезе, слагайки плика в краката си, докато си препаши колана.

– Можеш да оставиш покупките отзад - подхвърли Уон Хо, пъхайки ключа в стартера. Екранът на бордния компютър светна в синьо и радиото се включи, изпълвайки купето със звуците на последната песен на EXID.

Чанг Кьон се направи, че не го е чул. Предпочиташе да има нещо в скута си. Поне така имаше какво да прави с ръцете си.

– Съжалявам, но плановете ни за вечеря се отлагат – по тона на Уон Хо изобщо не си личеше, че съжалява и Чанг Кьон се опита да не го приема навътре, въпреки че факта, че някакво случайно момиче, чието име най - вероятно нямаше да си спомни следващата седмица, е по - важно от него, бе леко казано болезнен. Но Чанг Кьон бе свикнал с тази болка. Знаеше си, че ще стане така още от мига, в който телефонът на Уон Хо беше звъннал.

– Няма проблем – излъга, стараейки се гласът му да си остане лек и безразличен, въпреки че ръцете му стиснаха плика с храна малко по – силно. – Ще го изгледаме някой друг път.

– Не, гледай го сам. И утре ще ми го разкажеш – Уон Хо си барабанеше с пръсти по - волана, очевидно в отлично настроение.

Чанг Кьон преглътна буцата в гърлото си, преди да отговори:

– Дадено.

И два часа по - късно го направи, макар че не разбра почти нищо от случващото се на екрана. Не и когато мислите му постоянно се връщаха към най - добрият му приятел, който в същият този момент, сигурно целуваше късметлийката на вечерта.

Любовта, бе разбрал Чанг Кьон, понякога не беше нищо повече от затвор, в който сами се вкарвахме в килиите, заключвахме ги и захвърляме ключовете надалеч.

***

Чанг Кьон и Уон Хо се бяха запознали през първата им година в университета, когато новоизмислената система за разпределяне на студенти по стаите на случаен принцип ги сложи в една.

Запознанството им беше неловко, най - вече заради Чанг Кьон, който трудно се отпускаше пред непознати. Но Уон Хо беше от типа хора, който лесно предразполагат другите и малко по - малко Чанг Кьон свали гарда си. Уон Хо щеше да изучава ‘Международна икономика и администрация’, а Чанг Кьон бе приет в дисциплината ‘Биология и Химия’. Надяваше се, че един ден щеше да може да последва стъпките на баща си.

Уон Хо идваше от богато семейство, твърде решен да покаже на всички, че може да се оправи и без фамилията на баща си. За жалост намеренията си му оставаха само такива, защото бе твърде безотговорен и лекомислен, за да се справи сам, отгледан като разглезено, единствено дете. Това не го правеше лош човек, напротив, Уон Хо бе изключително щедър и даваше всичко за приятелите си, въпреки че повечето от тях го използваха. Чанг Кьон, чието семейство бе най - обикновено домакинство, често трябваше да тропа с крак, когато Уон Хо се опитваше да му купи това или онова или да го замъкне на поредната почивка.

– Искам да отида на екскурзия с парите, които сам съм си изкарал – бе заявил той на Уон Хо, който го гледаше така сякаш му е пораснала втора глава.

Двете момчета не се караха често и единствените спорове, които имаха бяха именно заради това.

Когато след втората година им съобщиха, че броят на студентите надвишава броят на свободните стаи и че първокурсниците бяха с предимство, Уон Хо и Чанг Кьон започнаха да си търсят квартира, решени, че ще продължат да съжителстват заеднo. Мненията им за приемлива квартира се различавах малко. Уон Хо гледаше големи апартаменти в по - централната част на града, близо до университета им. А Чанк Кьон предпочиташе обявите за квартирите в околностите на града, където цените бяха по ниски.

Най - накрая, намериха компромисен вариант под формата на двустаен апартамент на петнадесет минути от университета, чиято цена за месец бе приемлива. Нанесоха се седмица преди да започне семестъра. Много бързо, мястото се превърна в техен дом.

Докато Уон Хо сменяше гадже след гадже, единствената връзка на Чанг Кьон бе с момиче, което беше с две години по - възрастно от него. Казваше се Хиери и въпреки че Чанг Кьон така и не я обикна, той оценяваше милия и спокоен характер, който носеше тя. Хиери изучаваше театрално майсторство и често репетираше с него, карайки го да чете срещуположните реплики. Чанг Кьон бе ужасен актьор, както му казваше тя често, но въпреки това се забавляваха и това беше важното. Загуби девствеността си с нея, месец след като бяха тръгнали и същата нощ се увери за нещо, за което отдавна се съмняваше.

Момичета не бяха неговото нещо.

Скъсаха две седмици по - късно и въпреки че си обещаха, че ще си останат приятели, не стана точно така. Виждаха се от време на време в университета и си махаха, разменяйки си плахи усмивки, като хора, които някога са били близки, но вече просто непознати.

Раздялата с Хиери го накара да се свие още повече в себе си. Посещаваше лекции, след това отиваше в кафенето, където оставаше до късния следобед. Прибираше се в къщи и се затваряше в стаята си, заравяйки глава в учебниците. Химичните формули следваха строги правила и бяха много по - лесни за разбиране, от колкото животът навън.

И отново Уон Хо бе този, който го изкара от черупката му, твърдоглавото момче, не приемайки не за отговор.

– Твърде млад си, за да прекарваш всяка вечер в стаята си, забучил нос между страниците – заявяваше той, когато Чанг Кьон отказваше да излезе под претекст, че имаше да учи за важен тест. – А и съм сигурен, че можеш да ми изрепетираш целия учебник и на сън.

– Не е вярно – сопна се Чанг Кьон, жегнат от последния коментар.

– Нима? – Уон Хо грабна отворения пред Чанг Кьон учебник, разлиствайки го до една от последните страници, следвайки редовете текст с пръст. – Каква е химичната формула на струвита?

– NH4MgPO4. 6H2O – отговори, без да се замисля Чанг Кьон, тренираният му мозък, подавайки му отговора веднага. След миг осъзна грешката си.

– Аха! – Уон Хо размаха триумфално показалеца си.

– Просто случайност! – изрепчи се Чанг Кьон и грабна учебника от ръцете на Уон Хо, оставяйки го на бюрото му. Имаше главоболие и очите го боляха.

Може би, наистина прекаляваше с ученето.

– Случайност друг път – превъртя очи Уон Хо и отиде до гардероба на Чанг Кьон, разтваряйки двете крила. Започна да рови из рафтовете, изсумтявайки от време на време.

– Хей, какво правиш? – сопна се Чанг Кьон, когато Уон Хо захвърли любимата му тениска на земята. След секунда, чифт панталони последваха същата съдба.

– Търся нещо приемливо, което да облечеш. Как, по дяволите, избираш дрехите си? От каталози за пенсионери? – дойде заглушеният глас на Уон Хо от гардероба. Ако не беше толкова нисък, щях да ти дам нещо мое.

– Не съм нисък! – възмути се Чанг Кьон, кръстосвайки ръце пред гърдите си. – Просто ти си прекалено висок. И какво му има на гардероба ми.

Уон Хо се изправи, държейки протъркани на колената дънки и обикновена бяла тениска.

– Много неща – уведоми го той ухилен, захвърляйки дрехите към него. Чанг Кьон успя да ги хване в последния момент. – Но тези стават. Облечи ги.

– Май съм пропуснал момента, в който се съгласявам, че ще изляза с теб – каза Чанг Кьон и постави дрехите внимателно на двойното си легло.

– Ако не излезеш, ще извикам момчетата и ще дигнем аларма до небесата – каза му сладко Уон Хо. – Уверявам те, че ще те изкарам от тази стая. От теб зависи дали ще е доброволно или насила.

Чанг Кьон отвори уста да протестира, само за да я затвори след секунда, останал без думи.

– Отказвам се – рече най - накрая, въздишайки. – С теб човек не може да излезе на глава.

Уон Хо наддаде победоносен вик и се хвърли отгоре му, отпускайки цялото си тегло върху Чанг Кьон, който бе прекалено слаб, за да задържи и двамата в изправено положение. Слава Богу, леглото беше точно зад тях.

– Ужасно тежиш – издиша Чанг Кьон, опитвайки се да избута Уон Хо от себе си.

– Върни си думите обратно – ахна престорено Уон Хо, отпускайки се още повече нарочно.

– Ще си ги върна, когато се махнеш от мен – сряза го Чанг Кьон, чувствайки се некомфортно от тази близост.

– Имам един въпрос.

– За Бога, стани!

– Не и преди да ми отговориш.

Уон Хо подпря брадичката си на юмрука си и прикова погледа си в него. Чанг Кьон се опита да се изправи, свивайки колена, за да се оттласне, но единственото, което постигна бе да намести Уон Хо по - удобно между бедрата си. Тази позиция бе прекалено интимна, прекалено близка и и Чанг Кьон се изчерви, чудейки се защо той бе единствения, който се чувства некомфортно.

– Хубаво! – каза грубо, прикривайки истинските си чувства. – Питай.

– Хиери ли е виновна за това, че не излизаш от стаята си? – попита тихо Уон Хо и Чанг Кьон замръзна, свивайки вежди. Не беше очаквал точно този въпрос.

Устата му беше прекалено сухо и той хвърли изпълнен с копнеж поглед към бутилката с минерална вода на бюрото.

– Не – отговори накрая, вперил погледа си в тавана. В единия ъгъл имаше паяжина. Трябваше да я махне от там по - късно, ако не забравеше. – Хиери няма нищо общо.

– Но ти я обичаше, нали? – намръщи се Уон Хо. – Тя беше тази, която скъса с теб.

– Аз… – поколеба се Чанг Кьон, опитвайки се да подреди мислите в главата си, така че да имат някакъв смисъл. Все още не беше готов да каже истинската причина за раздялата си с Хиери на Уон Хо. – Бях привързан към нея.

– Привързан? – повтори след него Уон Хо.

Чанг Кьон кимна, не искайки нищо повече от това този разговор да приключи.

– Нещата между нас просто не се получиха. Нямаше смисъл да продължаваме, като нито един от двамата не беше щастлив.

Уон Хо го слушаше внимателно.

– Просто… Имам нужда да премисля нещата, разбираш ли? – продължи Чанг Кьон. – Изведнъж всичко стана толкова сложно и нищо не е такова, каквото изглежда. Липсват ми времената, когато най - трудният избор, който трябваше да правим е какво да играем, преди да ни извикат за вечеря.

Уон Хо се засмя тихо и Чанг Кьон усети вибрацията върху гърдите си.

– Мисля, че ти мислиш прекалено много върху нещата – каза той и най - накрая се надигна за голямо облекчение на Чанг Кьон, който побърза да се изправи, сядайки на края на леглото. – Но говорим за теб, все пак, така че това си е в реда на нещата.

– Защо ли си мисля, че това не беше комплимент – промърмори Чанг Кьон и в следващия миг подскочи, когато Уон Хо сложи ръката си на рамото му, навеждайки се към него.

– Няма нищо лошо в това да премисляме нещата – каза Уон Хо, неочаквано нежно и сърцето на Чанг Кьон трепна в гърдите му. – Искаше ми се и аз да го правя по - често. А колкото до това, което ми каза, искам само да знаеш, че аз съм тук, ако имаш нужда от някой.

Погледите им се срещнаха и за един кратък миг, Чанг Кьон забрави как диша.

Така ли му се струваше или лицето на Уон Хо наистина се приближаваше към неговото?

Уон Хо се отдръпна рязко, прокашляйки се в свития си юмрук. Чанг Кьон извъртя главата си настрани, усещайки топлината, която се излъчваше от лицето му.

Какво се беше случило току - що?

– Отивам да се оправя – прекъсна тишината Уон Хо и Чанг Кьон го погледна, стомаха му свивайки се, когато Уон Хо избегна погледа му. – И ти се облечи. След час тръгваме.

Чанг Кьон кимна, не се доверявайки на гласът си. Уон Хо постоя още няколко секунди, след което излезе, затваряйки вратата след себе си внимателно, нещо, което беше необичайно за него.

Час и половина по - късно вече бяха в “Hades’s dog”, един от местните клубове, където пускаха най - вече черна музика. Хьонг Уон и Мин Хьок ги чакаха в едно от най - отдалечените от бара сепарета. Ако бяха изненадани, че Уон Хо е заедно с Чанг Кьон не го показаха, посрещайки го топло. И двамата бяха от курса на Уон Хо и въпреки че не бяха излизали заедно много често, Чанг Кьон ги харесваше. Включваше се в разговора от време на време, смеейки се на коментарите на Мин Хьок, чийто остър език не пощадяваше никой, дори и собствените си приятели.

Чанг Кьон се остави да бъде убеден да пробва някои от коктейлите, които се предлагаха – на кой, по дяволите, му беше хрумнало да кръсти микса от водка, ананасов сок и бананов ликьор ‘Свирка’?! – и първия коктейл се превърна във втори, след това трети. Беше изненадващо приятно да седи в задимения клуб, където единствения начин да бъдеш чут е да викаш по - силно от музиката или да се приближиш към ухото на събеседника си. Дансинга беше преизпълнен с хора, чийто тела се движеха в едно, направлявани от диджея, който пускаше сетове, които ставаха все по - мръсни с напредването на вечерта.

– За какво мислиш? – топлият, изпълнен с водка дъх на Уон Хо погали ухото му и Чанг Кьон не можеше да спре тръпките, които полазиха по кожата му, потрепервайки видимо. Беше се загледал в тълпата и не беше усетил, кога Уон Хо се беше приближил към него. Хвърли поглед и към Мин Хьок и Хьонг Уон също също се бяха скупчили един до друг. Ръката на Мин Хьок беше върху бедрото на Хьонг Уон, твърде близо до слабините му, за да е случайност и той явно нямаше нищо против. Погледът на Чанг Кьон се срещна с този на Мин Хьок и той побърза да извърти глава, чувствайки се като натрапник, сякаш беше видял нещо, което не трябваше.

– Нищо – отговори Чанг Кьон накрая, отдръпвайки се леко настрани.

Уон Хо се усмихна така сякаш си бяха казали някаква тайна. Беше пил много повече от Чанг Кьон, но не можеше да прецени дали е пиян или не.

– Искаш ли да танцуваме? – попита го неочаквано Уон Хо.

– Знаеш, че не танцувам – поклати глава леко Чанг Кьон. Започваше да му става горещо.

– Нямаш нищо против, ако аз го направя, нали? – лицето на Уон Хо бе неочаквано сериозно, едва на няколко сантиметра от неговото, карайки го да си спомни за случката от преди няколко часа.

– Разбира се, че не – отговори и само, за да са заети с нещо ръцете му, грабна питието си, отпивайки щедра глътка. – Отивай.

Уон Хо му се усмихна и го потупа по главата, карайки го да се намръщи. Изправи се, удряйки колената си в процеса и да, определено го беше хванало. Въпреки това походката му беше стабилна, докато се поправяше път към дансинг, а трябваше да мине и покрай няколкото високи масички. Чанг Кьон го проследи с поглед, бръчката на челото му, ставайки по дълбока, когато Уон Хо се пъхна между две момичета, които изглежда нямаха нищо против от допълнителната компания. Искаше да отмести поглед, но сякаш нещо го караше да продължи да гледа, докато танцът на тройката ставаше все по - сексуален. Отмести очи едва когато момичето, което бе пред Уон Хо, обви ръцете си около тила му и го привлече надолу, впивайки устните си в него, без капка свян.

– Трябва ми чист въздух – промърмори Чанг Кьон и стана, грабвайки якето си. Стори му се, че чува гласа на Мин Хьок зад себе си, но не се обърна, бутайки се между хората, за да си проправи път към изхода.

Едва излязъл навън, Чанг Кьон се подпря на стената на клуба, изпразвайки съдържанието на корема си върху асфалта. Не му олекна. Квартирата им не беше далеч от клуба и Чанг Кьон не повика такси, тръгвайки пеша. Сцената, как Уон Хо се целуваше с непознатото момиче, изникваше отново и отново в съзнанието, жестоко ясна. Въпреки че вече нямаше какво да повърне, коремът му се преобърна отново и той забърза крачки, не срещайки никой друг по пътя си.

В мига, в който се прибра се затвори в банята, едва сварвайки да се надвеси над тоалетната чиния. Както и беше предположил, в стомаха му не беше останало нищо, което можеше да повърне, но устата му се напълни с горчиви, стомашни сокове и той побърза да ги изплюе, пускайки водата. Обърна се и се свлече на пода, дишайки тежко.

В очите му напираха горещи сълзи и той ги остави да потекат, вперил погледа си в избелелите , сини плочки на банята.

Уон Хо винаги беше бил специален за него. Много неща се бяха променили от както бе започнал университета, но Уон Хо си беше останал същия. Винаги с глупавата си усмивка и още по - глупави идеи. Не знаеше, кога да млъкне и бе упорит като магаре. Не прибираше нищо, не пускаше пералня и забравяше да плати сметките, когато беше негов ред.

И винаги беше там, когато Чанг Кьон имаше най - много нужда от него. С изключение на майка му, той беше човекът, който го познаваше най - добре. Който можеше да разбере, че нещо не е наред, въпреки покер лицето на Чанг Кьон, което бе толкова трудно за разчитане на повечето хора. И Чанг Кьон му беше толкова благодарен за това.

Само че тази благодарност не беше само това, нали?

Чанг Кьон се прибра в стаята си. Последвалата нощ беше дълга и тежка, озвучавана от тиктакането на часовника, въздишки и тупане на възглавницата, сякаш това можеше да я направи по - удобна.

На другата сутрин Уон Хо още не се беше върнал, а Чанг Кьон беше взел твърдо решение.

Всичко трябваше да си остане по старо му, без значение колко щеше да му струва това.

***

– Не ме разбирай погрешно – каза Джу Хон с пълна с пукани уста. – Никога не казвам не на безплатна храна, но е наистина странно, че се сети да ме поканиш.

– Това намек, че съм лош приятел ли е? – попита Чанг Кьон развеселено, отпивайки от бирата си, вперил очи в екрана на лаптопа му, сложен на холната масичка, между вече две празни кенчета с бира и полупълна чиния с такос. Филмът беше към средата, но вече знаеше как ще завърши. А беше чакал с такова нетърпение да излезе в торент сайта.

– Да – съгласи се Джу Хон, грабвайки нова шепа пуканки. – Най - лошият. Отдавна бих се отказал от теб, ако не ми даваше да преписвам записките си.

– Колко благородно – коментира Чанг Кьон, завъртвайки очи.

– Знам, понякога не мога да се понасям.

– Тук вече те разбирам – Чанг Кьон посегна да си вземе пуканки, но единственото, което набара, бе празното дъно. – Кога успя да ги изядеш, ламя такава?

– Сега – усмихна му се Джон Хон и бутна купата в скута му. – Бъди добър домакин и направи още.

– Вече съжалявам, че те поканих – промърмори Чан Кьон и остави бирата си на масата, изправяйки се. – Недей да спираш филма.

– Мислех, че не си го гледал? – повдигна вежди Джу Хон, който тъкмо бе посегнал да натисне спейса.

– Не съм. Но за десетачка мога да ти кажа края.

– Гледай ти. И за още десет можеш да ми гледаш и на кристална топка, нали?

– Не, но мога на мръсни чорапи – намигна му Чанг Кьон и отиде в кухнята.

– Длъжен съм да отбележа, че това беше отвратително – извика след него Джу Хон и Чанг Кьон се ухили, разкъсвайки последния пакет с пукани, поставяйки го в микровълновата. Нагласи си таймера на две минути и половина и се облегна на плота, загледан към късчето мрачно небе, който се подаваше от прозореца. Беше чул нещо за силни валежи по радиото в кафенето, но не беше обърнал особено внимание. От хола прозвуча смехът на Джу Хон и Чан Кьон се зачуди какво ли толкова се бе случило в доста скучния филм, че да го предизвика. Микровълновата избибка и Чанг Кьон отвори вратата й, хващайки парещия, хартиен плик внимателно. Успя да го разтвори без инциденти и изсипа пуканките в купата. Бретонът му влезе в очите и Чанг Кьон, издуха струя въздух нагоре, премествайки го успешно настрани. Трябваше да отиде на фризьор, тъмнокестенявата му коса бе пораснала повече от колкото я оставаше по принцип.

– Изпусна най - готиния момент! – уведоми го Джу Хон, когато влезе при него. Очите му не се отлепиха от екрана, но ръцете му се протегнаха напред.

Чанг Кьон изцъка с език, но му подаде купата, настанявайки се на старото си място.

– Почти сто процента съм сигурен, че финалните надписи са най - интересното от този боклук. – изкоментира, гледайки как главният герой се опитва да обясни на жена си, че няма нищо съмнително в петната от червило по яката на ризата му.

– Ясновидец и филмов критик – Джу Хон го замери с пуканка и Чанг Кьон го изгледа обвинително. – Между другото, къде е Уон Хо?

Чанг Кьон се скова при споменаването на името на съквартиранта си. Беше успял да изтика дълбоко в съзнанието си мислите за това как отново бе зарязан заради момиче, дълбоко в съзнанието си, но невинният въпрос на Джу Хон върна горчивия вкус в устата му, който определено не беше причинен от бирата.  
– Ти как мислиш? – попита с това, което се надяваше, че ще прозвучи като безразличен тон.

– Сериозно, не познавам по - голям женкар от него. Чудя се, кога ли ще си намери майстора.

‘Надявам се никога’, помисли си Чанг Кьон.

За негово облекчение, Джу Хон заряза темата, като се в спусна в дискусия за това, колко са напреднали холивудските ефекти. Чанг Кьон кимаше където се очакваше, че трябва и Джу Хон продължи да си говори, без да забелязва, че помраченото настроение на приятеля си.

– И между другото, искам да те питам нещо, но не искам да реагираш остро – каза от нищото Джу Хон и Чанг Кьон се обърна към него, долавяйки сериозния тон.

– Добре? – промърмори несигурно, въртейки кенчето с бира между пръстите си.

– Обещай ми.

– Обещавам.

– Добре тогава – Джу Хон се извъртя към него. – Има един човек, който наистина те харесва.

Чанг Кьон премигна срещу него объркано, не очаквайки точно това.

– Мен? – попита съмнително.

– Не, мушкатото, което, между другото, трябва да се сещате да поливате по - често – извъртя очи Джу Хон. – Естествено, че теб.

– Уоу – почеса зад ухото Чанг Кьон.

– Чакай, това не е всичко.

– Не е ли?

Джу Хон поклати глава и си пое дълбоко въздух. Изглеждаше нервен и това постави на тръни и Чанг Кьон.

– Този човек... Момче е – изрече на един дъх Джу Хон.

– О – каза просто Чанг Кьон.

– Да. О. По - голям е с една година от нас и го познавам още от гимназията. Помагаше ми по биология. Забавен е и знае как да постави всеки на мястото му – започна да говори бързо Джу Хон сякаш се страхуваше, че в противен случай няма да може да каже нищо. – Забелязал те е в кафенето. А след това и из университета. По - късно видял снимката ми с теб във фейсбук. Онази, която качих след събирането за общия проект. Спомняш си, нали?

Чанг Кьон кимна, прехапвайки долната си устна.

– Както и да е. Той я видял и е свързал две и две. Обади ми се и ме помоли да те питам, дали не искаш да излезеш на среща с него. Нямаше как да му откажа – Джу Хон се усмихваше извинително. – А и наистина е страхотен човек. Двамата ще си паснете. Нуждаеш се от някой, който да ти влее малко самочувствие.

Чанг Кьон не повдигна погледа си от земята.

– Това е много мило... – каза той тихо. – Но аз не съм гей.

Имаше чувството, че ударите на сърцето му ще заглушат звуците от филма, който още си вървеше на лаптопа.

Чу как Джу Хон въздъхва и след малко усети ръката му на рамото си .

– Но ти си, Чанг Кьон и може би колкото по - бързо си го признаеш, толкова по - бързо ще разбереш, че няма нищо лошо в това. Любовта си е любов, без значение от пола – Чанг Кьон надигна поглед и отвори уста, но преди да успее да каже нещо, Джу Хон го заглуши като сложи пръст на устните му. – И недей да отричаш. Имам шесто чувство за тези неща. Не е нужно да отговаряш сега. Помисли си.

Чанг Кьон кимна и Джу Хон му се усмихна широко, обръщайки се отново към филма.

– Ще го върна назад, ако нямаш нищо против – каза му той и отново се върна към безгрижното свое аз, сякаш нищо не се беше случило. – Мисля, че пропуснахме секс сцената.

Чанг Кьон, чието сърце продължаваше да бие все така бързо, се засмя.

Джу Хон знаеше. И не се отдръпна от него. За първи път от както осъзна, че е гей, Чанг Кьон усети, как въжетата, които се бяха стегнали около него, се отпускат, правейки дишането му малко по - леко.

***

Силното чукане по твърда, дървена повърхност, в този случай вратата на стаята на Чанг Кьон, определено не беше най - приятния начин да бъдеш събуден в четири и половина сутринта, реши той. Макар че, ако трябваше да бъде честен, едва ли съществуваше такъв за толкова ранен час.

– Ставам! – изграка и едва не се уби с чаршафите, които се увиха около краката му като лиани, когато се опита да стане прекалено бързо, за все още некоординараното си от съня тяло. Чукането не намаля и сякаш всеки удар отекваше в главата му с подсилено ехо.

Най - накрая успя да се добере до вратата, отваряйки я със замах.

Не беше кой знае каква изненада, когато от другата страна откри Уон Хо, толкова пиян, че едва се държеше на крака, подпрял се на касата на вратата. Очите му се опитаха да се фокусират върху лицето на Чанг Кьон, но не му се получаваше особено и вместо него, гледаше в точка на два сантиметра над главата му.

– Чани! – възкликна навреме, широката му усмивка, заплашвайки да разцепи лицето му на две. – Ти си тук!

Чанг Кьон преглътна саркастичната забележка – от богатия си опит с пияния Уон Хо знаеше, че няма много смисъл да спори с него в това му състояние – и пъхна ръка под мишницата на пияния студент, поемайки по - голямата част от теглото му, помагайки му да запази равновесие.

– Къде отиваме? – завлачи думите Уон Хо.

– На едно вълшебно място – промърмори Чанг Кьон под носа си, залитайки наляво. Уон Хо беше с една глава по - висок и сигурно имаше петнадесетина килограма отгоре.

– В Дисни Ленд? – попита ентусиазирано Уон Хо и във вълнението си едва не ги изпрати и двамата на земята. Имаше ужасен дъх на алкохол.

– Почти позна – Чанг Кьон бутна вратата с крак и слава Богу тя поддаде. Нямаше как да пусне лампата, затова не си и направи труда, насочвайки Уон Хо към леглото му с несигурни крачки.

– Не! – изхленчи Уон Хо, когато Чанг Кьон му помогна да легне, заемайки се с обувките му. – Искам да спя с теб!

Чанг Кьон замръзна.

Уон Хо се опита да се изправи, но едвам успя да надигне глава и рухна отново, потъвайки в меката възглавница.

– Лошо ми е – изхленчи той.

Това сепна Чанг Кьон и той притича до банята за леген.

– Ето, донесох ти… – думите му заглъхнаха по средата на изречението, когато до слуха му достигна тихото похъркване на Уон Хо, чиято глава бе леко килната настрани, очите му плътно затворени. – Типично.

Все пак остави легена отстрани леглото, в случай, че другият се събудеше и все още му бе лошо.

Това беше и момента, в който трябваше да се върне в собственото си легло, но не го направи. Вместо това впи поглед в лицето на Уон Хо, което под бледата светлина от уличните лампи, бе придобило неестествен оранжев оттенък. Очите му проследиха контурите на леко, извитият нос надолу към полуотворените плътни устни.

Чанг Кьон се наведе, имайки чувството, че сърцето му ще се качи в гърлото. Знаеше, че това, което смяташе да направи е грешно, но не можеше да спре. Твърде дълго бе копнял да го направи. Спря, когато от устните на другото момче го деляха милиметри, поемайки си дълбоко въздух. Затвори очи и…

И до ноздрите му достигна бледия, но сладникав аромат на женски парфюм.

Това му подейства като ритник в корема.

Надигна се рязко и излезе от стаята, затваряйки вратата внимателно зад себе си. Опря гърба си на нея и се плъзна надолу, сядайки на пода. Зарови лицето си в коленете, чувствайки се като най - големия глупак на земята.

Беше толкова уморен от тези едностранни чувства. Уморен да вярва в това, което никога нямаше да се превърне в нещо повече от един недостижим блян.

Беше време да приеме, че Уон Хо вижда в него най - добрия си приятел. Нито нещо повече, нито нещо по - малко.

***

– Изглеждаш ужасно – констатира Кьонг Су на другата сутрин, когато Чанг Кьон отиде на работа, въпреки че и той не изглеждаше много добре. Беше събота и кафенето, чието основни клиенти бяха студенти, щеше да бъде празно поне до десет.

– Благодаря, шефе. Искреността ти наистина успява да повдигне настроението ми – промърмори Чанг Кьон и отиде да се преоблече в съблекалнята, минавайки покрай бара. Чаньол, който бе барманът и бе известен с фигурките, които рисуваше върху горещите напитки му махна, усмихнат широко, облегнал се на щанда със сладките. Чанг Кьон му отговори с вяло развяване на пръстите и продължи напред по - тесния коридор.

В съблекалнята имаше общо десет шкафчета и всички бяха разположени така, че да се използва максимално малкото разстояние, помежду тях. Въпреки това и със скамейката, която беше поставена по средата, разминаването на повече от двама човек беше на практика невъзможно. Във въздуха се носеше мирисът на спарени чорапи и Чанг Кьон се намръщи, заставайки на пръсти, за да отвори малкия прозорец в дъното на стаята.

Отключи катинарчето и го остави да виси на една от халките, разтваряйки вратичката. Изкара закачалката с униформата си и я закачи на свободната халка. Съблече якето си и тениската, която беше под него и облече бялата риза с колосани ръкави. Зае се с малките копчета, които отнемаха цяла вечност да се закопчаят. Щом свърши с това, върза и черната престилка около кръста си, покривайки изцяло тъмно синия панталон, с който беше дошъл. Когато и това бе свършено, прибра съблечените си дрехи и раницата си в шкафа и го заключи, пъхайки ключа в джоба на престилката. Под прозорчето имаше мивка с огледало където отиде да си наплиска лицето. Беше сложил прекалено много пяна на косата си, затова и прокара пръсти през нея, разрошвайки я леко. За черните кръгове под очите си, нямаше какво да направи.

– Ще можеш ли да се оправиш сам до два и половина? – попита го Кьонг Су, когато Чанг Кьон се върна в предната част на заведението. В ръцете си държеше папка с документи и ако се съдеше и по неговите черни кръгове и той не бе имал лека нощ. – Джонг Ин ми се обади, че майка му ще пристигне от Бусан по - късно и трябва да я посрещне.

– Разбира се, няма проблем – отговори Чанг Кьон, въпреки че знаеше, че след 12 наоколо ще е пълно с жадни за кофеин души, който ще нервничат за поръчките си. Харесваше Джонг Ин, беше добре хлапе, а и това нямаше да е първия път, в който оставаше сам.

Кьонг Су му се усмихна с благодарност, потупвайки го по рамото.

– И аз мога да помогна – обади се от мястото си зад бара Чаньол ентусиазирано.

– Само ти не! – казаха в един глас Кьонг Су и Чанг Кьон, споделяйки си развеселени усмивки, когато Чаньол се нацупи, кръстосвайки ръцете си пред гърдите. Освен, че го биваше да рисува върху капучинота и други подобни, бе и страшен експерт в това да чупи всичко що ставаше за чупене. Половината от заплатата му отиваше в това да изплаща счупените чаши на Кьонг Су.

Звънецът закачен на вратата обяви пристигането на Йонг Сън, която им се усмихна широко.

– Здравейте, момчета – поздрави тя жизнерадостно, когато премина покрай тях. – Чаньол.

– Хаха, много си забавна – направи физиономия към нея Чаньол и Йонг Сън му се изплези, отивайки да се преоблече. Тя работеше на касата и помагаше на Чаньол, когато се събираха прекалено много поръчки.

– Е, добре. Аз ви оставам. Накрая на месеца ще има данъчна проверка и има някои неща, които трябва да проверя – каза им Кьонг Су и Чанг Кьон разбра защо изглеждаше толкова уморен. – Ако ви трябвам за нещо съм в офиса.

Чанг Кьон кимна, а и Чаньол издаде нещо, което можеше да мине за отговор, ако човешкия вид още обикаляше дърветата.

Чанг Кьон отиде и преобърна табелката на отворено, изкарвайки и дървения статив с някои от специалитети им написани с тебешир на него. Остана за миг навън, загледан в намръщеното небе. Естествено, бе забравил да си вземе чадър.

Тъкмо привършваше с бърсането на една от последните маси, когато влезе и първият клиент.

Беше мъж на около тридесет, облечен с бежов шлифер и с рядка, зализана назад коса. Бе редовен посетител тук и Чанг Кьон никого не го беше виждал без умореното изражение на лицето му. Носеше го, както някои хора носеха любимите си шалове зимата – плътно увито около него. Очевидно и събота нямаше почивка за него.

– Добро утро, сър – поклони се леко Чанг Кьон и мъжът му отговоря с кимване, опитвайки се да му се усмихне, но излизайки повече като гримаса.

– Добро утро – промърмори другият, толкова тихо, че едвам се чу.

Чанг Кьон го проследи с поглед как отива при главната каса. Знаеше какво ще си поръча. Кафе Лате с една бучка захар. Очевидно бе човек управляван от навиците си.

След него, хората заприиждаха един след друг и Чан Кьон се унесе в работата си. Посрещаше, настаняваше, приемаше и носеше поръчки. Бе до толкова свикнал с това, което вършеше – като говорим за навици – че вършеше всичко на автопилот. И през цялото време професионалната усмивка не слизаше от лицето му.

Въпреки че някои клиенти заслужаваха не усмивки, а това да изсипят кафето им в пазвите. И ако това нямаше да му коства работата – Кьон Су беше добър шеф, въпреки лицето на сериен убиец, но едва ли щеше да си затвори очите за подобна постъпка – наистина се изкушаваше да го направи.

– Поръчах си нормално карамелено Махиато, не Айс – момичето приви устни, хвърляйки му кос, обвинителен поглед. – Нали не съм си поръчвала Айс, Со Джин?

Приятелката на момичето, която от мига, в който бяха седнали на масата, бе забила нос в телефонът си, чатейки си с бързина, на която мнозина биха завидели.

– Мхм – отговори тя.

Чанг Кьон стисна бележника, в който си записваше всички поръчки, малко по - силно, но усмивката му не трепна.

– Извинете, госпожице, но тук съм записал-

– Сигурно не си чул правилно – прекъсна го грубо момичето и побутна карамеленото Айс кафе към него. – Няма да плащам за нещо, което не съм си поръчала.

– Извинете, че се намесвам – включи се трети глас и Чанг Кьон погледна изненадано към момчето, което стоеше на съседната маса и държеше в ръката си чаша с излизащата от нея пара. Беше дошъл преди момичетата и Чанг Кьон го беше обслужил , без да го види истински. Имаше тъмна коса с червеникав оттенък и малко лице. Рамената му не бяха много широки, а пръстите, увити около бялата, порцеланова чаша, бяха дълги и тънки. Беше облечен небрежно, но и с вкус – с дънки, риза и маратонки. – Но вие наистина поръчахте Айс кафе. Може би не сте прочели правилно името на кафето от менюто?

От гласът му капеше сарказъм. Момичето почервеня и стисна устни.

Ах, сладките, малки моменти в живота.

Въпреки че не го заслужаваше, Чанг Кьон съжали стъписаната си клиентка, чувствайки срама й така сякаш бе негов.

– Няма проблем, госпожице, наистина – каза той бързо. – На всеки може да се случи.

– Хм – бе единствения отговор, който получи, както и демонстративно обръщане на гръб. Е, какво пък. И той нямаше голямо желание да продължава разговора.

Видя, че Чаньол му маха за поредната готова поръчка и тръгна към бара, когато си спомни за спасителя си. Обърна се към него и очите им се срещнаха.

И непознатия му се усмихна – дяволита, симпатична усмивка, намигайки му. Беше неловък, изтъркан жест, но чаровен по свой собствен, странен начин. За своя изненада Чанг Кьон усети как се изчервява. Побърза напред, чувствайки се по - непохватен от обикновено, когато едва не се блъсна в една маса, за голяма изненада на двойката, която седеше на нея. Чанг Кьон се извини с половин уста и продължи по - внимателно.

– Всичко наред ли е? – попита го Чаньол, плъзвайки кръглата табла с двете кафета и парче шоколадова Шарлота.

Чанг Кьон махна неопределено с ръка, което можеше да означава всичко и нищо.

А и не искаше да дава на Чаньол материал за подигравки. Той и без това само това чакаше.

***

 

Ужасно трудно беше да отключи вратата, докато държеше папката със записки, които беше взел от Джу Хон. Слава Богу, спасението се появи под образа на ужасно бледния Уон Хо, който отвори отвътре.

– Никога повече няма да пия – съобщи му той с мъртвешки глас, тътрейки се отново към дивана, където се пльосна по лице, заглушавайки стоновете си с декоративната възглавница.

– Може бих щях да ти повярвам, ако не го бях чувал и преди – каза Чанг Кьон и Уон Хо надигна глава достатъчно, че да може да го изгледа обвинително, през облегалката на дивана.

– В теб няма капка състрадание.

– Състраданието ми се изчерпа, когато пияният ти задник реши, че е приемливо да ме събуди в три сутринта – отбеляза сухо Чанг Кьон, събувайки обувките си.

– Пияният ми задник има мъглива преценка за това, кое е правилно и кое не е.

– Сигурен съм, че бъркаш мъглива с никаква – промърмори Чанг Кьон и отиде в стаята си, за да остави папката. Преоблече се в удобно, износено долнище и тениска с минимоите. Уон Хо му я беше донесъл от последното му пътуване до родния му град. След което се върна отново в хола, побутвайки краката на съквартиранта си, така че да има място и той да седне.

Беше капнал. Влакът, с който майката на Джонг Ин пътуваше беше закъснял с почти два часа и вместо в два, момчето се появи в четири, извинявайки се сто пъти на Чанг Кьон, докато не се наложи буквално да го избута към съблекалните, просто облекчен, че вече не е сам.

– Какво ще вечеряме? – попита той Уон Хо, тъй като беше негов ред да сготви нещо.

– Поръчах китайско. На плота в кухнята е – прозвуча заглушеният от възглавницата отговор. Естествено, в случаят на Уон Хо не ставаше въпрос за готвене, а за поръчване.

– Ти яде ли? – Чанг Кьон се изправи на крака, въпреки че всеки мускул по тялото му запротестира.

– Искам да умра – изхленчи Уон Хо и Чанг Кьон извъртя очи, приемайки това за не.

Отиде в кухнята и изкара китайското от торбичката, стомахът изкъркорвайки, когато стаята се напълни с мириса на свински хапки в сладко кисел сос и спагети с три вида месо. Явно бяха доставени наскоро, защото от тях все още излизаше пара. Чанг Кьон ги разпредели всички в две чинии и изкара сока от бъз от хладилника, сипвайки си в една чаша. На Уон Хо сипа чаша вода, знаейки че водата е един от най - сигурните методи за борба с махмурлука. Майка му беше лекар, все пак.

Занесе всичко на два пъти и го остави на масата, отивайки до банята за аспирина. Уон Хо можеше и да бе на двадесет и три, но що се отнасяше до собственото му здраве се държеше като безотговорно дете.

– Хайде, ставай – побутна го по рамото, когато се върна с хапчетата, оставяйки ги до чашата с вода.

Уон Хо издиша тежко, но въпреки това се подчини, надигайки се в седнало положение. Косата му стърчеше на всички страни, а зачервените му очи премигваха на всяка секунда.

Беше имал и по - добри дни.

– Изпий това – Чанг Кьон посочи хапчетата и водата и Уон Хо се подчини безропотно. – А сега яж.

Беше почти забавно да го командва така и Чанг Кьон скри усмивката си с чинията. Телевизорът беше пуснат на някакъв спортен канал, където даваха тенис мач и двамата се загледаха, единствените други звуци бяха тези на приборите, които се удряха в чиниите от време на време.

Атмосферата беше позната, уютна дори и Чанг Кьон се отпусна напълно. Беше минало известно време от както Уон Хо си беше останал в къщи за последно.

– Благодаря за снощи между другото – каза Уон Хо с пълна уста внезапно и Чанг Кьон замръзна с чинията в ръцете си. – Ако не ми беше помогнал сигурно щях да заспя в коридора.

Чанг Кьон се отпусна, казвайки си, че се държи глупаво. Уон Хо беше прекалено пиян, за да помни, какво е говорил предишната нощ.

– Да, но щеше да хъркаш точно до вратата ми и съвсем нямаше да мога да мигна повече – отбеляза Чанг Кьон и остави празната си вече чиния на масата, облягайки се назад, търкайки доволно корема си.

– Мило – коментира сухо Уон Хо, набучвайки последните спагети на вилицата си. – Туко - що кандидатурата ти за най - добър приятел на година бе анулирана.

Думите му жегнаха Чанг Кьон, макар че не и по начина по който Уон Хо си мислеше.

– Каква трагедия. Не знам как ще продължа напред.

– И аз не знам – съгласи се Уон Хо и взе празната си чиния и тази на Чанг Кьон, отивайки да ги остави в мивката. Дори и да бе усетил остротата в думите му, сигурно я бе преписал на умората от работния ден. – И между другото, чувствам се по - добре. Трябва да учиш за лекар, не за биолог – провикна се той от там.

Чанг Кьон изсумтя. Вече не му се стоеше особено с Уон Хо. И въпреки това не се прибра в стаята си.

– Искаш ли да играем на Хало? – попита го той, когато се върна от кухнята и седна на старото си място. Чанг Кьон повдигна рамене. – Добре. Тази физиономия я знам. Станало ли е нещо на работа?

– Не. Да.

Уон Хо повдигна вежди.

– Джонг Ин закъсня малко и трябваше да поема повече от половината смяна сам – обясни Чанг Кьон.

– И защо закъсня? – намръщи се Уон Хо, облягайки се назад.

– Майка му пристига от Бусан. Трябваше да я посрещне.

– И все пак, не е трябвало да те оставят – бръчката по средата на челото на Уон Хо си остана там. – Нямаше ли кой да ти помогне.

– Справих се и без чужда помощ – не се стърпя Чанг Кьон раздразнено.

Уон Хо го погледна изненадано, не очаквал той избухне.

– Знам, че можеш – продължи малко по - меко. – Но това не означава, че не се преуморяваш.

Чанг Кьон скри лицето си с лакътя, въздъхвайки дълбоко.

– Няма нужда да се държиш като майка ми. Мога да се грижа за себе си, за разлика от теб – изплъзнаха се думите от устата му, но вече бе прекалено късно да ги върне.

Дори и без да вижда лицето на Уон Хо, знаеше какво е изписано на него.

Беше прекалил.

– Извини ме, че се притеснявам за теб – каза студено Уон Хо и Чанг Кьон трепна, все едно пернат с камшик. – Понякога се чудя дали наистина сме приятели. Познаваме се от толкова години, а ти все още издигаш тази стена около себе си.

Чанг Кьон отвори уста, готов да възрази, да каже нещо, но преди да може да го направи на вратата се позвъни.

– Аз ще отворя – промърмори Уон Хо, избягвайки погледа му.

Чанг Кьон остана сам на дивана с ледената топка в стомаха си, проклинайки голяма си уста.

Чу се как Уон Хо отключва вратата, а след секунда и изненадания му глас.

– Уенди? Какво правиш тук?

Беше момиче.

***

‘Защо още го няма?’, помисли си Чанг Кьон и потрепери, очите му зареяни нагоре към блудкаво черния небосклон. Беше прибрал ръцете си в джобовете, но за лицето си нямаше кой знае какво да направи и студът щипеше бузите му безмилостно.

И носът му течеше.

А се предполагаше, че трябва да е пролет.

Изкара телефона си само, за да провери колко е часът и се намръщи, когато видя, че минава седем и половина. Джу Хон му беше казал да се чакат отпред в седем и петнадесет. Щеше да почака още десетина минути и щеше да му се обади. Пазачът на общежитието започваше да го гледа подозрително. Не му приличаше на дилър на трева, нали?

За щастие, след още пет изключително дълги минути, в който Чанг Кьон се преструваше на живо заинтересован от графитите, които бяха небрежно надраскани на една стената, Джу Хон се подаде от долу, притичвайки.

– Извинявай… – каза той задъхано, лицето му зачервено.

– Няма нищо – раздразнението на Чанг Кьонг се бе изпарило в мига, в който бе видял Джу Хон. – Но да влизаме вътре. Топките ми замръзнаха.

Джу Хон се ухили, прехвърляйки ръка през рамото му. Минаха покрай пазача и Чанг Кьон се опита да си придаде възможно най - невинния вид, когато очите на възрастния мъж го измериха от главата до петите съмнително. Но не ги спря и Чанг Кьон изпусна въздуха, който дори не знаеше, че задържа.

Вътре в общежитието бе точно, както си го спомняше. Естествено, асансьорът не работеше и трябваше да се изскачат пеша до последния етаж.

– Това е сигурното доказателство, че няма Бог – промърмори Джу Хон, спирайки на предпоследната площадка и Чанг Кьон се съгласи мислено с него, отмятайки потния си бретон настрани.

Повечето врати на четвъртия етаж бяха отворени и момчетата, които ги обитаваха се разхождаха от една стая в друга. Мръсни шеги се подмятаха наляво надясно, а във въздуха се носеше мириса на трева и мръсно пране. Миризмата, макар не особено приятна, събуди забравени спомени в Чанг Кьон и той се усмихна носталгично.

Усмивката се превърна в гримаса на болка, когато бе уцелен от баскетболна топка в тила.

– Съжалявам човече. Не беше нарочно – извини се момчето, което бе хвърлило топката, търкайки врата си неловко.

– Няма проблем – успокои го Чанг Кьон, държейки удареното място, което пулсираше леко. – На всеки може да се случи.

– Да, бе как не. На всеки друг път – изсумтя Джу Хон и се наведе да вземе търколилата се настрани топка, подавайки я към момчето. – Не знам как въобще те приеха в баскетболния отбор, Боби.

Момчето, Боби, се усмихна чаровно и се прибра в стаята си.

– Добре ли си? – попита го Джу Хон.

– Нищо ми няма.

– Добре, значи вече мога да се присмея на физиономията, която направи – засмя се Джу Хон и изкара ключа за стаята си. – Жалко, че не те снимах, щеше да е идеална за профилната ти снимка във фейсбук.

– Харесвам си сегашната профилна снимка, благодаря – каза иронично Чанг Кьон и го последва вътре. Джу Хон напипа ключа за лампата и стаята се обля в изкуствена светлина, разкривайки бардака, който цареше вътре.

– Извинявай за кочината – подхвърли през рамо Джу Хон, започвайки да събира дрехите си от земята и да ги подхвърля към леглото от дясно. – С Шоу Ну все още не можем да се разберем за графика за чистене.

– Явно той се справя по - добре от теб в това. Неговата половина изглежда по - чиста от твоята – отбеляза Чанг Кьон и наистина бе така. Дясната половина от стаята бе що-годе подредена, ако не се броеше мини хаосът върху бюрото и зле сгънатите завивки върху леглото на съквартиранта на Джу Хон.

– Аз съм артист по - душа , а те не са известни точно с реда си – защити се Джу Хон и се строполи на леглото си, махайки с ръка към стола до бюрото.

Чанг Кьон поклати глава и отиде да седне на него, облягайки се напълно. Беше от по скъпите столове с удобна, кожена облегалка и допълните колелца. Беше му любопитно как Чанг Кьон се е сдобил с него, като знаеше, че и другото момче, не е чак толкова добре финансово.

– Е, за какво искаше да се видим – попита Джу Хо и Чанг Кьон повдигна вежди. – Не че не ми е приятна твоята компания. – добави той бързо.

Чанг Кьон се засмя за кратко, чоплейки кожичката на единия си нокът. Беше взел решение да се обади на Джу Хо на обяд, по време на една изключително, скучна лекция и през остатъка на деня бе мислил, какво точно да му каже. Но сега, когато бе тук, не знаеше как да започне. Слаба Богу, Джу Хон беше досетлив.

– Относно онова, което ти казах миналия път ли? – попита той, облягайки се назад на ръцете си.

– Да – каза облекчено Чанг Кьон, радвайки се, че лицето му все още бе зачервено от изкачването на стълбите. – Чудех се-

– Дали офертата още е валидна? – прекъсна го Джу Хон ухилен.

Чанг Кьон кимна засрамен.

– Радвам се, че се вслуша в думите ми. Ако искаш мога да ти дам номерът му и ти да му пишеш, когато се почувстваш готов? Можете да си пишете малко, преди да се срещнете на живо.

Чанг Кьон се замисли. В думите на Джу Хон имаше логика. Едва ли можеш да опознаеш някой само чрез няколко съобщения, но беше някакво начало.

– Да. Мисля, че така ще е добре – съгласи се накрая.

– Ще ми подадеш ли тефтерчето с химикалката?

След малко Джу Хон му подаде къс хартия с надраскан на него номер и името Ки Хьон. Чанг Кьон го повтори няколко пъти на ум и реши, че му харесва как звучи.

Постоя още малко при Джу Хон, който му се оплака за предстоящите изпити и за това, че майка му е заплашила, че ще спре да му плаща семестриалните такси, ако не обещае, че ще помага в семейното магазинче през лятото. Чанг Кьон му напомни, че негов дълг като единствен син е да го направи и Джу Хон на свой ред не пропусна да вметне какво смята за остарелият му начин на мислене. Накрая и двамата избухнаха в смях, спирайки едва когато от очите им започнаха да капят сълзи и коремите ги заболяха.

Чанг Кьон отказа, когато Джу Хон му предложи да го изпрати до долу и двамата се разделиха на вратата.

Навън бе станало още по студено, но въпреки това Чанг Кьон не бързаше да се прибере вкъщи. Минаваше десет и половина и по улиците нямаше чак толкова хора, сянката на понеделника надвиснала над града.

Чанг Кьон се сблъска с Уон Хо в асансьора, единият слизайки, а другият чакайки да се качи. За момент и двамата се вторачиха в един друг, но след това Уон Хо отклони погледа си, държейки вратата, за да влезе Чанг Кьон.

– Няма да се върна скоро. Не ме чакай за вечеря – каза по - високото момче и Чанг Кьон едва имаше времето да кимне, преди да пусне вратата и да го остави сам в кабинката на асансьора.

Поне не трябваше да се чуди дали още е сърдит.

Чанг Кьон натисна техния етаж, пръстът му треперейки леко. Стомахът му бе свит на кълбо.

Вътре в апартамента го посрещна аромата на женски парфюм и първото нещо, което направи Чанг Кьон бе да отвори прозорците в хола и кухнята, надявайки се, че течението ще премахне доказателството за нейното присъствие.

Сипа вода в бързо загряващата кана и я пусна в контакта, изкарвайки и пакетче от любимия си ментов чай. Беше му студено, но нямаше да затвори прозорците преди аромата да е изчезнал напълно.

Седна на масата и изкара смачканото парче хартия, въвеждайки номера си в телефона. Нямаше да му пише. Поне не и тази вечер. Единственото, за което можеше да мисли в момента, бе студеното държание на Уон Хо и фактът, че беше поканил момиче в дома им.

Чувстваше се предаден, въпреки че знаеше, че нямаше никакво право на това.

Легна без да вечеря и остана дълго време буден, ослушвайки се за звука от отключването на вратата.

Не го дочака.

***

“Здравей. Аз съм Ки Хьон. Предположих, че ти няма да ми пишеш първи, за това реших аз да направя тази крачка :D”

Чанг Кьон премигна срещу съобщението на екрана на телефона си.

– Какво е това изражение? – попита Чаньол с гръмкия си глас и Чанг Кьон подскочи, забравил напълно, че не е сам. – Да не би да ти е починала котката?

– Нямам котка – промърмори разсеяно Чанг Кьон, прочитайки двете изречения отново.

– Естествено, че нямаш – Чаньол изхлузи панталона си. – Всички знаят, че котките са зли. А и кучетата са по - добри от тях.

– Имал ли си някога котка? – попита го Джонг Ин, който тъкмо влизаше в съблекалнята.

– Не – ухили се Чаньол. – Но леля ми имаше три. Постоянно беше покрита с драскотини. Наричаше ги нейните бебета и наистина се държеше с тях като такива. Честно казано, ако и на мен се опитаха да сложат памперс, сигурно и аз щях да драскам.

Джонг Ин се засмя и отвори шкафчето си, изкарвайки дрехите си от там.

А Чанг Кьон продължаваше да препрочита съобщението, сякаш то можеше да промени съдържанието си по някакъв вълшебен начин.

– Какво има? – попита Джонг Ин, който бе забелязал странното му държание и се опитваше да надникне над рамото му.

Чанг Кьон побърза да натисне страничното копче и да прибере телефона си на сигурно място в тесния джоб на дънките си.

– Нищо – каза той и се прокашля, заключвайки шкафчето си.

Джонг Ин и Чаньол се спогледаха и втория размаха показалец в кръгови движения около главата си.

– Аз тръгвам първи. Проверете пак алармата, преди да излезете – каза им Чанг Кьон, премятайки раницата си на рамо.

– Слушаме, шефе – двете по - млади момчета изкозируваха, допрели пръсти до челата си.

Чанг Кьон им показа среден пръст и излезе, без да се обръща, до ушите му достигайки смеха им. Мина през задния вход, автоматичното заключване, изщраквайки зад него. Посрещна го изненадващо топъл вятър и Чанг Кьон откопча ципа на якето си, ставайки му твърде топло под двата слоя дрехи.

Изпитите наближаваха с пълна сила и прекарваше всяка свободна минута в денонощната библиотеката в кампуса, надвесил глава над учебници, чиито дати на издаване бяха по – стари от рождената му. Толкова сух материал беше труден за преглъщане, но Чанг Кьон се радваше на разсейването. През последната седмица се прибираше вкъщи само за да се изкъпе и да поспи няколко часа и с Уон Хо почти не се бяха засичали. Знаеше, че така ситуацията помежду им само става по - зле, но не знаеше какво да направи, за да върне нещата по старо му. Затова и избра най - лесния път – да бяга.

И покрай всичко това, напълно забрави за номера на Ки Хьон.

Не му отне много време да стигне до университета и изкара студентската си карта, показвайки я на охраната в будката, която така или иначе го беше виждал достатъчно пъти през последните няколко вечери, за да знае, че не е нарушител.

Изкачи стъпалата отпред на един дъх и влезе вътре, насочвайки се към лявото крило, където беше и библиотеката. През деня същите коридори бяха изпълнени с живот, но по това време стъпките му отекваха с ехото и това събуждаше някакъв примитивен страх у Чанг Кьон, който се бореше със себе си, за да не поглежда на всяка секунда зад гърба си. Беше твърде голям, за да се бои от сенките, но въпреки това го правеше. Изпусна въздишка на облекчение, когато най - накрая стигна до двойните врати на библиотеката.

На смяна беше новата библиотекарка и двамата си размениха неловки кимвания, когато Чанг Кьон мина покрай бюрото й.

Освен него, имаше още едва десетина студента, всеки потънал в свои свят. Единствения звук бе този от разлистването на страници и чаткането от клавишите на лаптопите. Масата, на която обикновено сядаше Чанг Кьон бе заета от момиче с къса коса и пиърсинг на веждите. Поколеба се за миг, но после реши да седне на съседната.

Изкара си всичко необходимо от раницата и отвори учебника си, на страницата, която си беше отбелязал.

Но не започна да учи.

Вместо това включи телефона си на тих режим – на никой нямаше да му направи впечатление, ако изпиука един, два пъти, но все пак табелата ‘Моля, пазете тишина бе точно срещу него – и натисна иконката за ново съобщение.

Нямаше си на идея какво да напише.

Въздъхна и остави телефона до учебника, искайки му се пейките да имаха облегалки.

Прочете две страници, но не запомни нищо. Погледът му бе привлечен към телефона като магнит, гложден от чувството си за вина. Джу Хон сигурно му бе казал на Ки Хьон, че му е дал номера.

Грабна отново телефона си и започва да пише съобщението, преди отново да се разколебае.

‘Здравей. Съжалявам, че не ти писах по - рано. Не ме бива много в тези неща, както най - вероятно си разбрал ^^’ ”

Натисна “изпрати” преди да помисли два пъти.

Прехапвайки долната си устна, гледаше как пясъчния часовник се превърта, след няколко секунди на екрана появявайки се зелена отметка, че съобщение е било доставено успешно.

А сега не му оставаше нищо друго, освен да чака.

Мислеше си, че няма да може да се концентрира, но след няколко минути забрави, че чака отговор, мърморейки си под носа формули и подчертавайки всичко по - важно с жълт маркер. Едва, когато усети лека вибрация по повърхността на масата, погледна към телефона, чийто екран светеше с уведомлението за ново съобщение.

Със стомах свит на топка, Чанг Кьон отключи устройството.

“Няма проблем. Радвам се, че ми отговори. Започнах да си мисля, че си се отказал. Което щеше да е жалко, защото наистина ми се иска да те опозная.”

По бузите на Чанг Кьон се плъзна червенина, смутен от последното изречение.

Този път знаеше, какво да напише.

“Ще се разочароваш. Наистина нямам кой знае колко за опознаване.”

Не минаха и две минути, когато получи отговора си.

“Винаги ли си толкова скромен или аз съм специален случай? :D Остави на мен да преценя това.”

На лицето на Чанг Кьон се появи малка, глупава усмивка, която не можеше да потисне, колкото и да се опитваше.

***

– Добре, сериозно започва да става леко зловещо – коментира с пълна с пица уста Чаньол.

– Ще ти бъда благодарен, ако спреш да плюеш обяда си върху лицето ми – каза през зъби Джонг Ин, бършейки бузата си със салфетка. – И кое е зловещо?

Чаньол посочи с ръка към Чанг Кьон, който седеше на бара и се усмихваше глупаво на нещо на телефона си.

– Усмихва се. Чудо голямо – превъртя очи Джонг Ин и се върна към обяда си. – Ти го правиш през цялото време.

– Моята усмивка е сладка – изпротестира Чаньол. – Неговата е тип не-знам-колко-е-десет-плюс-десет.

– Мисля, че бъркаш твоята с неговата.

– Върни си думите обратно – ахна Чаньол обидено.

– Накарай ме – ухили се Джонг Ин и след секунда парче луканка залепна за бузата му. – Това е война, кучко.

Чанг Кьон, напълно глух за шумотевицата в другия край на заведението, продължаваше да си чати в неведение.

kiMonster: това беше неловко…  
I.M.: кое?  
kiMonster: блъснах се в стълб  
I.M.: lol може би не трябва да гледаш телефона си и да пишеш едновременно?  
kiMonster: това мил начин да ми кажеш, че вече не ти се пише с мен ли е Т , Т

Чанг Кьон се изкикоти.

I.M.: почивката ми свършва  
kiMonster: оправдания, просто искаш да се отървеш от мен  
I.M.: хвана ме, наистина трябва да изчезвам  
I.M.: довечера ще ти пиша  
kiMonster: чакай малко… как така чак довечера??

– Приятелката ти ли ти пише?

Чанг Кьон подскочи на високия стол, едва не изтървайки телефона си. Погледна укорително Кьонг Су, който с мъка задържаше смеха си.

– Не – отговори кратко и скочи от мястото си.

– Щом казваш – Кьонг Су не полюбопитства повече. – И между другото, какво им става на тези идиоти?

– Мисля, че Джонг Ин се опитва да нарисува мустак на Чаньол с кетчуп.

– Добре, аз отивам да ги разтърва, а ти обърни табелата – въздъхна Кьонг Су с примирението на човек, който трябваше да направи нещо, с което никак не му се занимава. – И после ми казват, че с жени се работело по - трудно.

Чанг Кьон се засмя, знаейки, че въпреки мърморенето си, Кьон Су е привързан към двамата най - млади члена на състава. Да, бяха идиоти наистина, но добронамерени идиоти и влагаха всичко в работата си.

Преобърна табелата закачена на вратата с надписа “отворено” напред, надничайки навън. Валеше, но въпреки това не беше студено и Чанг Кьон затвори очи, вдишвайки свежия мирис на пролетен дъжд.

– Падаш си по такова време? – попита развеселен глас и Чанг Кьон отвори очи, поглеждайки към собственика на гласа, който му беше странно познат.

След секунда си спомни от къде – бе същото момче, което му бе помогнала с лъжливата клиентка.

– Съжалявам – каза смутено Чанг Кьон и се отдръпна от вратата, за да може влезе той.

– Няма нищо – засмя се другият, затваряйки чадъра си, когато вече не му беше нужен. – Дано да имате от ореховия пай. Цял ден мисля за него.

– Имаме – усмихна се плахо на свой ред Чанг Кьон, следвайки клиентът до една от масите. – А нещо за пиене?

– Чаша вода, ако може, Чанг Кьон.

– От къде-

Непознатия посочи с пръст гърдите на Чанг Кьон и той погледна надолу, където точно над джоба на ризата му си стоеше закачена и табелката с името.

– Разбира се – промърмори си Чанг Кьон засрамено, бузите му парейки. – След малко ще се върна с поръчката ви, господине.

– Надявам се – усмихна се отново момчето, в очите му проблясвайки закачливи пламъчета. Бретонът му бе отметнат на една страна и това му придаваше съвсем младежки вид. – И между другото можеш да ме наричаш Кей. “Господине” е твърде сериозно.

– Добре. Ще го имам предвид – каза Чанг Кьон, обръщайки се на пети.

Имаше странното усещане, че ‘Кей” му се подиграваше.

****

Чанг Кьон вървеше към вкъщи с необичайно добро настроение.

И за това беше виновен Ки Хьон.

Първите есемеси бяха меко казано неловки, но човек лесно се отпуска, когато не вижда събеседникът си на живо. Не след дълго се преместиха в Kakao Talk. Ки Хьон имаше уникално чувство за хумор и никога не се проваляше в това да го разсмее. Флиртуваше без заобикалки и понякога, когато се чувстваше по - смел, Чанг Кьонг отговаряше по своя нескопосан начин, изчервявайки се, въпреки че Ки Хьон нямаше как да го види. Минаваха от тема в тема с лекота и скоро страхът, че Ки Хьон ще го намери скучен изчезна, заменен от плахата надежда, че може би най - накрая бе срещнал някой, който ще му помогне да забрави чувствата си към Уон Хо.

Стигна до сградата си и се разрови за ключовете, намръщвайки се, когато не успя да ги открие в предния джоб на раницата, където ги оставаше обикновено. Започна да бърника и из другите, чудейки се дали не ги беше забравил в кафенето. След десет минутно ровене, трябваше да приеме съдбата си. Не му оставаше нищо друго, освен да звънне по домофона.

Надяваше се, че Уон Хо си е вкъщи.

Натисна звънецът за техния апартамент и зачака с присвито гърло. Тъкмо, когато реши, че късметът съвсем го е изоставил – игнорирайки капчицата облекчение, че няма да му се налага да говори с него – от домофона се чу звук, подобен на статичното електричество като от трансформатор, последван от гласа на Уон Хо.

– Кой е?

Е, поне нямаше да му се налага да се връща в кафенето.

– Аз съм – каза и след кратко колебание добави. – Чанг Кьон.

– Не познавам никакъв Чанг Кьон – заяви Уон Хо и ченето на Чанг Кьон удари земята.

– Шегувам се, шегувам се. Жалко, че не мога да ти видя лицето. Време беше да се прибереш по - рано, упорито главо.

– Единствения упорит тук си ти – каза Чанг Кьон, но гласът му бе заглушен от отключващата се врата.

Пътуването с асансьор му се стори едновременно прекалено дълго и прекалено кратко, а когато излезе в коридора, Уон Хо го чакаше пред вратата на апартамента им.

На лицето му имаше нетипично сериозно изражение, а Чанг Кьон се запита дали не бе прибързал със заключението си, че вече му е минало.

– Благодаря, че ми отвори. Забравил съм си ключовете в кафенето. Последно време съм много… – Чанг Кьон отчаяно се опитваше да запълни тишината с думи, когато Уон Хо го привлече към себе си, прегръщайки го за секунди.

Чанг Кьон забрави как се диша.

– Съжалявам за онази вечер – каза тихо Уон Хо. – Не мислех онези неща, които казах.

– И аз съжалявам – каза Чанг Кьон, преглъщайки срещу гърдите на Уон Хо, ръцете му увиснали от двете страни. – Изкарах си го на теб, а не трябваше.

– Да, беше доста тъпо от твоя страна – засмя се Уон Хо, разсейвайки тежката атмосфера и Чанг Кьон го ощипа отстрани.

Сякаш някой бе вдигнал невидима тежест от раменете му.

– Хайде да влизаме. Може да продължим със сантименталностите и вътре.

Чанг Кьон не можеше да е по съгласен.

***

– С кой, по дяволите, си пишеш цяла вечер? – не се стърпя най - накрая Уон Хо, когато Чанг Кьон спря играта им за трети път, за да отговори на Ки Хьон.

– С приятел – промърмори уклончиво той, набирайки буквите с бързина, която определено нямаше до преди две седмици.

– Приятел – повтори след него Уон Хо бавно, сякаш не можеше да разбере напълно значението на думата. – Имаш предвид Джу Хо?

Чанг Кьон остави телефона си в скута, взимайки отново джойстика.

– Имам и други приятели, освен него.

– Имаш ли?

Чанг Кьон го перна през тила и Уон Хо се нацупи, търкайки удареното място.

Мисълта, колко бързо се върнаха в старите си рутини стопли сърцето му.

– Ще играем ли или се признаваш за победен?

– Нищо не признавам без адвоката си.

– Да те видим тогава.

Играха още час и половина, когато Чанг Кьон заяви, че трябва да си легне, ако иска да стане сутринта. Уон Хо му предложи да му уреди фалшива бележка от лекар и с това си спечели още един удар.

– И после се чудиш защо половината от професорите не те познават.

– С лице като моето е трудно да ме забрави човек, не мислиш ли? – ухили се арогантно Уон Хо, вдигайки краката си на масата.

– Къде изобщо го слагаш всичкото това его? – поклати глава Чанг Кьон и отиде в кухнята, за да си сипе чаша сок. Мивката беше пълна с мръсни чинии, но обхванат от мързел, реши да ги остави за утре сутринта. Изпи портокаловия сок и се върне при Уон Хо в хола, за да му каже лека нощ.

– Аз лягам. Загаси лампите преди… Какво си мислиш, че правиш?

Уон Хо държеше телефона му и при гласа на Чанг Кьон трепна виновно, оставяйки го на дивана. Чанг Кьон се приближи, грабвайки го рязко от там. Екрана беше отключен и отворен на чата им с Ки Хьон. Гърлото му се сви конвулсивно, когато видя последното съобщение там.

– Извинявай – Уон Хо потърка врата си, гледайки навсякъде другаде, но не и към Чанг Кьон. – Не го направих нарочно. Просто изпиука и-

– И реши да го отключиш – прекъсна го Чанг Кьон, гневът му примесен със страх.

– Не е моя вината, че слагаш за пин рождената си дата – промърмори Уон Хо.

– Не мога да повярвам, че имаш наглостта да го кажеш.

– Стига, нека не се караме – каза Уон Хо, гледайки умолително към него. – Знам, че не трябваше и съжалявам.

Чанг Кьон се насили да се успокои. Уон Хо беше прав. Последното нещо, което искаше бе да се скарат отново.

– Добре, но ти ще миеш чиниите една седмица – каза най - накрая и Уон Хо го зяпна невярващо.

– Но…

– Но какво? – предизвика Чанг Кьон.

– Но разбира се – завърши нещастно Уон Хо.

– Радвам се, че се разбрахме по този въпрос. Вече наистина си лягам.

– Чани – спря го Уон Хо миг преди да изчезне в коридора. – Кой е този KiMonster?

Чанг Кьон се закова на място, сърцето му биейки учестено.

Не знаеше колко от съобщенията им беше прочел Уон Хо, но едва ли бяха много. Не се беше забавил кой знае колко в кухнята.

– Просто познат – гласът му потрепери и се зачуди дали Уон Хо, който изхъмка в отговор, можеше да прозре през лъжата му.  
***

– Някой май не е спал вчера – каза Кей със закачлива усмивка, когато Чанг Кьон постави еспресото му пред него.

– Нещо такова – промърмори Чанг Кьон, потискайки прозявката си. Беше си писал с Ки Хьон до два и половина. Което не беше много умна постъпка, имайки се предвид това, че на следващата сутрин беше първа смяна в кафенето.

– Защо не седнеш малко при мен? – предложи неочаквано Кей, кимайки към празния стол срещу него.  
Очите на Чанг Кьон се уголемиха леко и той притисна таблата към гърдите си.

Имаше странното усещане, че другото момче флиртуваше с него.

– Не мога. На работа съм.

– Но кафенето е празно – отбеляза Кей и долната му устна изпъкна леко напред.

– Политика на фирмата – повдигна рамене Чанг Кьон.

– Добре, разбирам. Какво ще кажеш за след работа? – по устните на Кей отново играеше онази малка усмивка.

– Моля? – стъписа се Чанг Кьон.

– Поканих те на среща.

Очите им се срещнаха и Чанг Кьон усети как по гърба му полазват тръпки.

– Поласкан съм… – започна несигурно, на практика усещайки топлината, която излъчваше лицето му.

– Но си обвързан? – повдигна вежди Кей.

– Не. Искам да кажа да. Малко е сложно за обяснение –изкушаваше се да блъсне таблата в главата си, но се съмняваше, че това ще му помогне в ситуацията.

Кей продължи да го гледа изпитателно и под силата на този поглед, Чанг Кьон започна да се смалява. Чакаше Кей да прекъсне неловката тишина, но той изглежда не бързаше да го прави.

– Толкова си сладък, когато се притесняваш.

Чанг Кьон премигна.

– Просто се шегувах – каза Кей със смях и на Чанг Кьон му се прииска да потъне в земята от срам. – Но беше наистина мило това, колко панирано изглеждаше, опитвайки се, да не нараниш чувствата ми.

– Радвам се, че ти е било забавно – каза сухо Чанг Кьон, чувствайки се глупаво.

Кей усети атмосферата и усмивката му изчезна бързо.

– Хей, съжалявам – каза той. – Не исках да те обидя или нещо.

– Не си ме обидил – успокои го Чанг Кьон, въпреки че още не му бе минало. – Но трябваше да се досетя, че е шега.

– И защо така? – намръщи се Кей.

– Като оставим настрана това, че съм момче ли? – попита иронично Чанг Кьон. – Ти изглеждаш така – махна към Кей той. – А аз така – махна и към себе си.

– Наистина не разбирам, какво искаш да ми кажеш.

Чанг Кьон въздъхна.

– Ти изглеждаш като супер модел-

– Благодаря – ухили се Кай.

– Ако супер моделите бяха високи метър седемдесет и два. Обзалагам се, че любимият ти магазин за дрехи е някой от бутиците на центъра. Сигурно ходиш поне на две партита седмично и указателя ти е пълен с телефонните номера на момичета, които искат да излязат с теб.

– Можеше да пропуснеш частта с ръста...

– А аз… – Чанг Кьон премести таблата в другата си ръка. – Обличам първото нещо, което ми падне сутрин. Правя си една и съща прическа при фризьора от три години и не ми пука особено, че имам белези от акне по брадичката си . Събирам комикси, а събота вечер гледам стари уестърн филми.

Беше очевидно, че Кей се опитва да сдържи смеха си. Доста слаби опити.

– Какво е толкова смешно?

– Стари уестърн филми… Наистина?

– Говори каквото искаш, но са по - добри от повечето боклуци, който Холивуд бълва през последните години – заяви Чанг Кьон, чувствайки се длъжен да защити това, което харесваше.

– Свали пистолета, каубой – вдигна ръце във въздуха Кей и избухна в смях.

– Да, да. Страшно си забавен – намръщи се Чанг Кьон и го остави да си се смее сам, връщайки се на бара.

– Какво беше това? – попита Сонг Йонг, когато Чанг Кьон остави празната табла при купчинките други такива.

– Имаш усмивката на онзи котарак от “Алиса в страната на чудесата” – каза, вместо да отговори Чанг Кьон, хвърляйки поглед към Кей, който най - накрая бе спрял да се смее, бършейки сълзите от очите си.

Задник.

Секси задник.

– Поправи ме, ако греша, но ми се струва, че той флиртува с теб – коментира Сонг Йонг, усмивката и ставайки още по - широка.

– Той е мъж – каза остро Чанг Кьон. – И аз съм такъв, ако случайно не си забелязала.

– Не живеем в тъмните векове. Какво значение има от какъв пол е този, когото харесваш?

“Лесно ти е на теб да го кажеш. Нали си момиче’, помисли си Чанг Кьон, горчиво.

Все още не беше влязъл никой и Чанг Кьон изкара телефона си, проверявайки за ново съобщение в чата. Нямаше такова. На аватара на Ки Хьон – беше си сложил снимка на Джокера от последния филм за Батман – отсъстваше зеленото кръгче, което означаваше, че не е на линия. Чанг Кьон му изпрати едно “нямам търпение този ден да свърши ” и го изключи, прибирайки го обратно в джоба на телефона си.

И пък погледна към Кей.

Момчето гледаше нещо в телефона си със свъсени вежди.

Чанг Кьон нямаше повече време да се чуди какво ли беше развалило настроението на Кей, защото тогава чу звънеца. Обърна се към вратата. Вежливата му усмивка бързо изчезна, когато разпозна новодошлите.

– Сигурно се шегуваш.

Уон Хо размаха ръка ентусиазирано и на Чанг Кьон му се прииска да му лепне един зад врата. Беше го помолил да не идва в заведението, когато той беше на смяна, но както обикновено Уон Хо чуваше само това, което на него му беше изгодно. С него бяха и Мин Хьок и Хьон Уо, по чиито изражения можеше да отсъди, че идването им не е било тяхна идея.

– Какво е да живееш със супер модел? – попита Со Йонг със замечтано изражение на лицето си.

– Имаш си приятел – напомни й троснато Чанг Кьон, взимайки три менюта. – И да видим дали все още ще го гледаш с такива очи, ако ти се налага да му събираш мръсното пране от пода на банята, защото коша за пране е прекалено далеч. Отивам да ги обслужа .

– Нямам нищо против мръсното пране – провикна се след него Со Йонг.

– Не се и съмнявам – промърмори си Чанг Кьон.

Веселата – всъщност само Уон Хо се усмихваше, но го правеше с такъв ентусиазъм, че стигаше и за другите двама – компания се беше настанила на едно от сепаретата не далеч от вратата. Естествено Мин Хьок и Хьонг Уон седяха един до друг, рамената им плътно притиснати едно към друго. Не минаваше и секунда без единият да докосне другият. А погледът в очите им говореше повече от хиляди думи.

Бяха влюбени.

– Ето го и любимият ми келнер! – заяви на всеослушание Уон Хо, когато Чанг Кьон сложи пред тримата по едно меню.

– Затваряй си устата – сряза го Чанг Кьон не особено мило. – Нали те помолих да не идваш тук, когато аз съм на смяна?

– Но Чани Бани – изплака Уон Хо и Мин Хьок се опита да прикрие смеха си с доста нескопосан опит за кашлица, докато Хьонг Уон изглеждаше отегчен както обикновено. – Тук правите най – хубавото кафе. Нима не искаш най – доброто за съквартиранта си?

– Единственото, което искам за съквартиранта си е да си отпуши ушите, защото явно са запушени! – изстреля в отговор Чанг Кьон, без да пропуска секунда.

– Аз съм клиент, не можеш да ми говориш така.

– Пробвай ме.

– Ще се оплача на шефа ти.

– И тогава ще ти се наложи сам да си оправяш кочината вкъщи, защото аз няма да си мръдна и пръста.

– Съжалявам, че се намесвам в спора ви – прекъсна ги Хьонг Уон. – Но не може ли вече да поръчаме.

Никой не отвори менюто. Знаеха всичко в него наизуст. Чанг Кьон записа поръчките им в бележника си и се върна на бара, за да ги предаде.

– Уон Хо си е все така шумен – засмя се Чаньол, докато изкарваше чашите.

– Иронично е точно ти да го казваш.

– Ауч. Това заболя.

Чанг Кьон завъртя очи и му обърна гръб, подпирайки се на барплота.

Уон Хо бе вдигнал телефона си над главата и гледаше към екрана с онази физиономия. Селфи физиономията. Най – вероятно това щеше да е поредния му пост в инстаграм.

Звукът от стърженето на стол по пода го накара да погледне наляво, където Кей тъкмо обличаше якето си. Чанг Кьон се съмняваше да е изпил кафето си, но ако съдеше по начина, по който припряно изкара няколко банкноти и ги остави до чашата си очевидно бе, че бърза за някъде. Обикновено стоеше повече време и винаги му казваше чао.

– Поръчката е готова – гласът на Чаньол го сепна и Чанг Кьон се обърна, за да вземе таблата, казвайки си, че това, което изпитва не е разочарование. Кей нямаше нищо общо с него и така щеше да си остане.

Балансирайки таблата на едната си ръка, Чанг Кьон тръгна към масата на Уон Хо. Бе на няколко крачки от нея, когато чу Мин Хьон да казва нещо, което го накара да замръзне на мястото си.

– Хей, това не е ли Ки Хьон? Ки Хьон! Ехо, насам! – размаха той ръка във въздуха, на лицето му широка усмивка.

Сякаш на забавен каданс, Чанг Кьон извъртя глава натам, на където махаше Мин Хьок, срещайки очите на Кей, които сякаш бяха удвоили размера си.

Нещо изщрака в мозъка на Чанг Кьон и таблата се изплъзна от ръката му, разбивайки се в краката му с оглушителен трясък.

– Чанг Кьон! – възкликна някой и в някоя отдалечено местенце на съзнанието си, той разпозна разтревожения глас на Уон Хо.

Устните на Кей се движеха и по някакво чудо, Чанг Кьон разбра какво му казва.

Толкова съжалявам.

След секунда се чу камбанката.

***

– Хей, хей – Уон Хо грабна чашата от ръката на Чанг Кьон, изливайки половината от съдържанието и върху ръкава на блузата му.

Чанг Кьон се намръщи, когато изведнъж се оказа без напитката си – а небесата му бяха свидетел, че наистина се нуждаеше от нея – но след миг успя да фокусира погледа си върху полупразната бутилка с водка. Чанг Кьон обичаше водка. Преди Уон Хо да можеше да реагира и да го спре, той я грабна, отпивайки няколко глътки и тя последвайки съдбата на чашата му.

– Добре. Това беше – заяви Уон Хо сериозно и ако беше малко по трезвен, Чанг Кьон щеше да му се подиграе на назидателния тон. Но понеже беше точно обратното – т. е. достатъчно пиян, за да има проблеми с равновесието, но не и достатъчно, за да забрави – единственото, което направи, когато Уон Хо го избута от стола му, бе да се хване за него, като удавник за сламка, чудейки се защо земята се въртеше толкова бързо под него. – Честно казано, тази размяна на роли не ми е никак приятна.

– Миришеш хубаво – бе отговорът на Чанг Кьон, който притисна лицето си към шията на Уон Хо, усещайки как другото момче потрепва под него, когато дъхът му погали чувствителната кожа там. – Защо чак сега разбирам, че миришеш хубаво?

Уон Хо обви сигурна ръка около кръстна му, тръгвайки към изхода на бара. Заведението бе пълно, но никой не им обръщаше внимание.

– Искам да танцувам! – заяви изведнъж Чанг Кьон и се опита да се откъсне Уон Хо, но той го държеше здраво. – Пусни ме, бе!

– Не ме изкушавай – промърмори мрачно Уон Хо, очите му вперени във вратата, към която се приближаваха бавно. – На ей толкова съм да те оставя. После да не ми се оплакваш като се видиш на клипчета във фейсбук как танцуваш ориенталски танци.

Чанг Кьон му се усмихна пиянски, опитвайки се да ощипе бузата му, но вместо това едва не му изкарвайки окото.

Уон Хо бе паркирал колата в следващата пресечка, която не беше на повече от двеста метра. Но с допълнителната тежест на Чанг Кьон, който трябваше да влачи, защото отказваше да върви, разстоянието му се стори десеторно. Най – накрая стигнаха до нея и с малко маневриране, Уон Хо успя да изкара ключовете си и да отключи вратите с натискането на копчето. Това да настани Чанг Кьон на пасажерското място и да му сложи колана, се оказа малко по сложно, но се справи и с тази задача. Блъскайки вратата по - силно от колко трябваше, той се облегна на нея, въздъхвайки. Минаваше един и духаше слаб ветрец, който му беше добре дошъл.

Повечето от хората, които го познаваха – Уон Хо не можеше да ги нарече приятели – го мислеха за безотговорен лентяй, чийто единствен интерес се простира до срещуположния пол. И бяха прави. Поне до някъде. Това, което пропускаха да видят обаче бе интелекта, който бе умело скрит под дебела маска от непукизъм за хорското мнение. Беше му изключително лесно да разпознава емоциите у другите и да вижда малките неща, които издаваха толкова много.

И за това не беше пропуснал погледите, които си размениха Чанг Кьон и този Ки Хьон. Нараненото изражение на лицето на единия и панираното на другия. Беше очевидно, че между двамата има нещо.

Чанг Кьон беше зле. Достатъчно зле да се опита да удави каквото и да изпитваше с алкохол и проклет да бе Уон Хо, ако оставеше нещата така. Ако Ки Хьон бе виновен за състояние на най – добрия му приятел, щеше да си плати за това.

Когато седна на шофьорското място, Чанг Кьон вече бе заспал, главата му клюмнала на една страна. Уон Хо го погледа за няколко дълги мига, след което запали двигателя и потегли. Десет минути по късно, вече бяха пред блока на кооперацията им.

След няколко неуспешни опита да събуди другото момче, Уон Хо се примири със съдбата си. Откопча колана и пъхна едната си ръка под коленете на Чанг Кьон, другата, обвивайки я около раменете му и го повдигна в булчински стил, пъшкайки. Чанг Кьон бе много по – тежък от колкото изглеждаше. Удари главата си в рамката на вратата и изпсува.

Някак си, успяха да се приберат – въпреки че заключването на вратата на колата и отварянето на тези на входа, асансьора и апартамента, си беше цяло приключение – и без да си прави труда да се събуе, Уон Хо побърза да остави все още спящия Чанг Кьон върху дивана в хола. Челото му бе плувнало в пот и той го обърса с опакото на ръката си. Беше изпълнил приятелския си дълг и вече спокойно можеше да остави новоизлюпеният алкохолик на пиянските му сънища.

Като последен акт на милосърдие, Уон Хо му съблече якето и му събу обувките, завивайки го с одеяло, което изкара от килера. Взе и възглавницата от стаята му. Надигна главата му леко и я пъхна под нея, изсумтявайки, когато Чанг Кьон промърмори нещо неразбираемо намръщен.

– Мисля, че ако някой тук има правото да се оплаква, то това ще бъда аз – каза му Уон Хо, клекнал до него. На лицето му се появи усмивка, когато Чанг Кьон се сви в ембрионална поза, заравяйки лице във възглавницата. Не знаеше, какво сънува той, но очевидно не беше нищо хубаво. Без да се замисля, погали с един пръст голямата бръчка на челото му. Лицето на Чанг Кьон се отпусна почти веднага и Уон Хо трябваше да прехапе устни, за да не се засмее.

Кожата на Чанг Кьон бе неочаквано гладка и завладян от странно любопитство, плъзна пръстите си по контурите на носа му надолу. Очите му се спряха върху малките, бледи устни и той преглътна тежко. Показалецът му погали по – пълната долна устна, която се разтвори леко от натиска.

– Ммм – въздъхна Чанг Кьон и Уон Хо скочи на крака, сърцето му качено в гърлото.  
Същите пръсти, с които бе галил само до преди секунди Чанг Кьон, сега бяха стиснати в юмрук.

***

Чанг Кьон се събуди с усещането, че някой забива пирони в слепоочието му. Премигна срещу тавана. Гърлото му беше пресъхнало и даваше всичко за чаша вода. Знаеше, че вероятността такава да се появи магически във въздуха пред него, е доста малка. И заключението бе, че трябваше сам да отиде да си напълни. Отметна одеялото и седна, прокарвайки пръсти през и без това рошавата си коса.

– Наистина ми се иска да ти направя снимка в момента – отбеляза развеселен глас.  
Чанг Кьон метна убийствен поглед към Уон Хо, който се беше подпрял на вратата към кухнята, отпивайки от кафето си. Изглеждаше така сякаш е слязъл направо от кориците на някое списание и Чанг Кьон го мразеше малко в момента.

– Искам вода – изграчи, гласът му пресипнал.

– Аз искам почивка на Бахамите и нова кола. Не винаги получаваме това, което искаме – повдигна рамене Уон Хо и отпи нова глътка. Бретонът му бе заметнат настрани и откриваше напълно тъмнокафявите му очи.

– Миналата година ходи на Балканите – напомни му Чанг Кьон, търкайки слепоочието си. – А и тази кола я получи за Нова Година.

Уон Хо му намигна и изчезна в кухнята, връщайки се след малко със заветната чаша вода, която подаде на Чанг Кьон.

– Ето, ще добавя това към сметката ти.  
Чанг Кьон не му обърна внимание, поглъщайки жадно студената течност. Почувства се малко по добре, когато я изпи. Усещаше погледът на Уон Хо върху себе си и знаеше, че му дължи някакво обяснение за вчера, но какво можеше да му каже. Някак си се съмняваше, че едно просто „момчето, с което си писах онлайн, се оказа лъжец и да, аз съм гей” ще свърши работа.

– Снощи не ти създадох много неприятности, нали? – попита, избирайки тема, която бе достатъчно безопасна.

– На мен. Но двете момичета, на чиято маса се опита да танцуваш, сигурно са на различно мнение.

Чанг Кьон направи ужасена физиономия и Уон Хо избухна в смях.

– Спокойно, шегувам се. И не си направил нищо, кой знае какво, освен това, че заспа в колата и ми се наложи да те нося като принцеса до нас – Уон Хо отиде и седна до него, слагайки чашата си с кафе на масата.

– Носил си ме като принцеса..? – повтори Чанг Кьон.

– Да и държа да отбележа, че изобщо не си толкова лекичък, колкото изглеждаш.

– Майната ти.

– Това ми било благодарност

– Благодарност – изсумтя Чанг Кьон, сякаш самата дума бе смехотворна. – Повръщал си отгоре ми повече пъти от колкото са пръстите на едната ми ръка. Да не говорим онзи случай, в който реши, че коридора е тоалетна и се опит-

– Добре, добре – прекъсна го Уон Хо, не искайки да му се напомни точно тази ситуация.

Въпреки главоболието, Чанг Кьон се засмя, погледът му попадайки случайно върху стенния часовник закачен над плазмата им. Беше девет и половина.

Първата му лекция бе започнала преди половин час.

– Мамка му! – изпсува Чанг Кьон и се изправи рязко, насочвайки към стаята си.

– Какво има? – попита Уон Хо, който го беше последвал.

– Закъснявам за лекция – отговори Чанг Кьон с глава скрита в гардероба. Хвърли една хавлия на леглото си и продължи да рови за нещо, което да облече след душа. Имаше чувството, че всеки път, когато закъснява за някъде, нещата, които търсеше, изчезваха мистериозно.

– Знам, че си против тези неща, но сериозно. Няма да стане нищо, ако пропуснеш един ден.

– Не мога да отсъствам без уважителна причина.

– И защо не?

– Защото си имам принципи.

– Принципите ти наистина не струват.

– Както и твоят вкус към момичета, но да съм ти казвал нещо?

– Да. Многократно.

Най – накрая откри зелената тениска, която търсеше и грабвайки първия чифт дънки от рафта, се показа от гардероба, надигайки блузата си, за да я съблече. Но тогава осъзна, че Уон Хо все още стои и на прага и го гледа.

– Ако обичаш? – повдигна едната си вежда.

– Какво? – не разбра Уон Хо.

– Излез.

– Защо?

– Защото искам да се съблека, за да мога да се изкъпя.

Уон Хо кръстоса ръце пред гърдите си.

– Ами давай, не те спирам.

– Кълна-

– Махам се, махам се – изцъка с език Уон Хо, излизайки в коридора. – Почвам да се съмнявам, че имаш двуглав пенис или нещо такова.

Чанг Кьон направи гримаса, побързвайки да тръшне вратата след него. Съблече се на спокойствие, оставайки само по тъмно сини боксерки и посегна за хавлията, когато забеляза якето си метнато небрежно настрани. Не беше видял телефонът си на масата в хола и сигурно най – вероятно още си беше в предния джоб на връхната дреха.

Може ли Ки Хьон да му е писал нещо?

Дължеше му поне едно извинение.

Телефонът му наистина беше там, където си мислеше и Чанг Кьон натисна страничното копче със свит на топка стомах. И нищо. Нито есемес, нито съобщение в чата.

Разочарованието, което изпита трудно можеше да се опише с думи. Но вината беше изцяло негова. Естествено, че беше прекалено хубаво да е истина. Ки Хьон просто се бе забавлявал с него. Използвал го бе, за да запълва свободното си време. Нито един от двамата не беше отварял темата за снимки и Чанг Кьон си мислеше, че това е защото Ки Хьон беше срамежлив, но, о, колко беше грешал само.

Завладян от внезапен гняв, Чанг Кьон захвърли телефона си на леглото, увивайки хавлията около кръста си. Предишната вечер щеше да е първият и последен път, в който показваше, че му пука за онзи нещастник. Щеше да заличи и забрави всичко за него и щеше да продължи напред.

***

– Не мога да повярвам – повтори за кой ли път Джу Хон, сандвича в ръката му отдавна забравен. – Ки Хьон винаги ми е помагал и наистина не го мислех за такъв човек. Съжалявам, Чанг Кьон, вината е моя.

Чанг Кьон набучи ядно от салатата си, опитвайки се да овладее емоциите си.

– Няма нищо – каза сухо. – Нямало е как да знаеш.

– Напротив. Аз ви запознах и най – малкото, което мога да направя е да му поискам обяснение.

– Да не си посмял! – възкликна Чанг Кьон гневно, малко по – силно и от съседните маси на столовата му хвърлиха любопитни погледи. Намаляйки децибелите, Чанг Кьон продължи. – Нямам нужда от това, някой да се бие за честта ми.

Джу Хон отвори уста да възрази, но бързо я затвори, когато видя предупредителния поглед на Чанг Кьон.

– Имаш ли негови снимки в телефона си? – попита Чанг Кьон, бутайки чинията си настрани. Не беше особено гладен. Беше забравил да пие нещо за главоболието си и болката бе станала толкова силна, че се изкушаваше да отиде до лазарета на университета и да помоли сестрата за нещо. Алкохолът не му се отразяваше добре, това бе сигурно.

– Да... – отговори объркано Джу Хон. – Не точно на телефона, но мисля, че имам някои стари снимки във фейсбук.

– Може ли да ги видя?

– Окей. Само секунда.

След малко, Джу Хон му подаде телефона и Чанг Кьон се взря в познатото лице, което се усмихваше широко срещу обектива. Ки Хьон изглеждаше по – различен от сега. По – млад, по открит, но определено беше той. Чанг Кьон върна телефона на Джу Хон, настроението му още по – мрачно, ако въобще беше възможно това.

– Ще ми дадеш ли записките си от първата лекция?

– Нужно ли е изобщо да питаш?

Чанг Кьон повдигна рамене, мислите витаейки на съвсем друго място. Нямаше повече лекции и днес бе свободния му ден. Обикновено го прекарваше в библиотеката, сянката на приближаващите изпити, падайки все по плътно отгоре му. Но в момента не му се учеше и дори не можеше да се насили да се почувства виновен за това. Навярно Уон Хо бе прав и заслужаваше поне един ден, в който да си даде почивка, дори и половинчата.

– Искаш ли да отидем на кино? – предложи му Джу Хон и Чанг Кьон се поколеба за секунда, но не. Не му беше до филми.

– Някой друг път – каза и стана, премятайки раницата си през рамото. Видя разочарованото изражение на Джу Хон и добави: - Обещавам ти. Мисля да се прибера и да поспя малко.

– Ще си го търся това обещание, да знаеш – ухили се Джу Хон, заприличвайки отново на себе си. – И да. Ясно, че от теб няма да излезе добър пияч.

– Жалко, разби ми мечтите – промърмори Чанг Кьон и му махна с ръка за сбогом, отивайки да остави таблата си.

Хубавото време навън сякаш се подиграваше с настроението му и Чанг Кьон се намръщи срещу лазурно, синьото небе, събличайки якето си. Сградата на университета беше стара и държеше студа, но навън си беше топло. Пролетта бе в разгара си и във въздуха се носеше мириса на цъфналите вишни, с който бе засадена по голямата част от двора. Чанг Кьон го прекоси набързо и зави надясно, сливайки се с тълпите хора, които бяха залели улиците.

Сред цялата глъч, нямаше и да разбере, че телефонът му звънни, ако не беше вибрацията. Изкара го, очаквайки да е Уон Хо, но се закова на място, когато видя съвсем друго име.

– Не спирай така хлапе – скастри го възрастния мъж, който вървеше срещу него и с който едва не се сблъска.

Чанг Кьон промърмори някакво половинчато извинение и се дръпна настрани до витрината на някакъв магазин. Телефонът му продължаваше да звънни, дрезгавия глас на Робин Уилям, подканяйки го да се движи като Джагър*.

Най – накрая, пръстът му се плъзна по зелена слушалка и той го притисна към ухото си, изговаряйки едно колебливо „Ало”.

– Чанг Кьон? – гласът на Ки Хьон звучеше облекчено.

– Да.

– Мислех, че ще бъде по – трудно да се свържа с теб.

– Ами да ти затворя тогава – каза студено Чанг Кьон, чоплейки кожичките на свободния си палец.

– Не – каза бързо Ки Хьон и издиша шумно в микрофона. – Не исках да прозвучи така. Чудех се... – последва кратка пауза, в която другото момче явно обмисляше как да продължи. – Чудех се дали не искаш да се видим?

– Моля? – изрече Чанг Кьон.

– Знам, че си мислиш, че съм най – големият задник на света и си прав, наистина – Ки Хьон говореше на един дъх, сякаш страхувайки се, че Чанг Кьон може да му затвори, ако не говори достатъчно бързо. – Не трябваше да си тръгвам така вчера, но се панирах и знам, че това не ме оправдава, но-

– Прав си, не те оправдава – прекъсна го Чанг Кьон с леден тон, чудейки се защо наистина не беше затворил още.

– Не те моля да ми простиш – каза Ки Хьон. – А просто шанс да ти обясня. Само това.  
Чанг Кьон не каза нищо.

– Моля те.

 

Нещо в умолителния тон на Ки Хьон, потуши гнева на Чанг Кьон.

– Добре – въздъхна той и почти се усмихна, когато от другата страна се чу радостно възклицание. – Но не повече от час.

– Обещавам – каза Ки Хьон. – Днес не си на работа, нали?

– От къде знаеш?

– Идвал съм достатъчно пъти в кафенето, за да знам, кога почиваш.

– И това изобщо не е странно – промърмори Чанг Кьон.

– Какво ще кажеш да се срещнем пред фонтана в четири и половина? – попита Ки Хьон и Чанг Кьон погледна към ръчния си часовник. Имаше час и петнадесет минути, за да се прибере вкъщи и да се преоблече. – Ако не ти е удобно, може да изберем и друг час.

– Удобно ми е – раницата му тежеше и той я премести на другото рамо, престъпвайки от крак на крак.

– Идеално. Тогава те оставям. До после.

– До после – каза и Чанг Кьон и понечи да затвори, когато Ки Хьон проговори отново, много по – тихо от преди.

– Благодаря, че ми даде втори шанс.

Не знаеше, какво да отговори, затова се престори, че не го е чул и прекъсна разговора. Прибра телефона си и тръгна напред. Не знаеше дали не прави грешка, но знаеше, че ще съжалява, ако не дадеше шанс на Ки Хьон да обясни.

***

Денят клонеше към своя край, когато Чанг Кьон застана до фонтана, загледан в потока от хора. Беше пристигнал пет минути по – рано, но беше твърде нервен, за да стои на едно място. Прокара пръсти през тъмнокестенявите си кичури и през главата му мина беглата мисъл, че може би щеше да е по – добре да беше си сложил малко от гела за коса на Уон Хо. Веднага след това се почувства глупаво, защото не беше като Ки Хьон да не знаеше, как изглежда.

– Леле, каква голяма бръчка има на челото ти. Мислил ли си за лифтинг крем?

Ки Хьон стоеше на две, три крачки от него и Чанг Кьон се упрекна наум , че не е забелязал как се приближава. Усмихваше се и усмивката беше на Кей, позната и закачлива. Струваше му се почти невъзможно да повярва, че същото момче, с което си бе писал за любимите им игри Марио, бе и елегантния млад мъж, който го закачаше на работа.

– Това не ми звучи като извинение – промърмори Чанг Кьон, търкайки потните си длани в дънките.

Ки Хьон се засмя.

– Не, това беше смотаното ми чувство за хумор, с което се опитвам да разведря атмосферата – повдигна рамене той, ръцете му в джоба на коженото яке. – Е, имаш ли идея, къде да отидем?

Чанг Кьонг поклати глава.

– Идеално, защото аз имам – усмихна се Ки Хьон. – Ако нямаш нищо против да излезем извън града, всъщност.

– Извън града? – повдигна вежди Чанг Кьон.

– Да. С колата ми. Не е много на далеч, обещавам.

Ки Хьон го гледаше умолително за втори път този ден, Чанг Кьон се съгласи. Искрено се надяваше това, да не му стане навик.

Колата на Ки Хьон бе паркирана малко далеч от мястото, на което се намираха и Чанг Кьон не можеше да задържи възхитеното си изсвиркване, когато спряха пред лъскавото, червено субару. Дори и да бе имало някакво съмнение относно финансовото състояние на Ки Хьон, то вече бе напълно изчезнало.

– Падаш ли си по коли? – попита го Ки Хьон, когато се настаниха вътре, запалвайки мотора.

– Харесват ми – призна си Чанг Кьон. – Но нямам книжка.

– Искаш ли да се научиш?

– Последния път, когато пробвах да се „науча” едва не счупих носа на най – добрия ми приятел – каза Чанг Кьон, споменът все още карайки го да се чувства виновно.

– Как така? – полюбопитства Ки Хьон. Бяха потеглили.

– Сбърках педала на газта с този на спирачката и се забихме в оградата на трасето – обясни след кратко колебание Чанг Кьон. – Уон Хо не си беше сложил предпазния колан и си удари носа в таблото на колата.

Ки Хьон се засмя и Чанг Кьон му хвърли гаден поглед.

– Не е смешно.

Ки Хьон поклати глава и пусна радиото. Явно си падаше по рок музика.

Скоро излязоха от града и новите, лъскави сгради отстъпиха мястото си на тучни зелени поляни с новоизбила току-що трева и малки горички. Чанг Кьон отвори прозореца си, подавайки ръката си навън, наслаждавайки се на усещането на хладния вятър върху кожата си, притворил очи.

От време на време усещаше погледа на Ки Хьон върху себе си и това караше стомахът му да се присвива в нервен спазъм.

Разбира, че са до морето, преди да успее да го види по мириса на солена вода и няколкото чайки, които пореха въздуха над тях, пищейки на своя език.

– Почти стигнахме – каза Ки Хьон и Чанг Кьон кимна.

Свиха от магистрала по второстепенен път, лазурното синя вода на морето изникна пред тях, проблясвайки под последните лъчи на залязващото слънце. Соленият мирис стана още по – силен и Чанг Кьон вдиша с пълни гърди, забравил колко е приятно близо до брега.

Ки Хьон паркира колата на почти празен паркинг и двамата излязоха навън, мълчаливо потегляйки към пътят, направен от обли камъни, който водеше към плажа.

Беше настъпил момента за разговора, който всъщност бе причината за срещата им и Чанг Кьон се молеше Ки Хьон да започне да говори, защото това чакане го убиваше бавно.

Сякаш прочел мислите му, Ки Хьон се прокашля в юмрука си, навеждайки се надолу, за да вземе нещо.

– Причината, поради която не ти разкрих кой съм, не беше защото ти се подигравах – каза той, разглеждайки мидата, която беше взел от пясъка. Беше бяла и съвсем обикновена, ако не се брояха лилавите ивици в основата.

И въпреки това, Ки Хьон я прибра в джоба си.

Чанг Кьон не каза нищо, изчаквайки го да продължи. Вървяха точно до мократа ивица пясък, достатъчно близо да докоснат вълните, които галеха брега, ако поискаха. Рамената им се допираха и това бе някак приятно.

– Беше ми приятно да опозная тази страна от теб, която не можех от чата – Ки Хьон го погледна, усмихвайки му се и Чанг Кьон се изчерви, прехапвайки долната си устна. – Това беше грешка разбира се. Трябваше да ти кажа още от самото начало, но забелязах че се отпускаш пред „Кей”. И това ме накара да продължа.

– И все пак, наистина трябваше да ми кажеш – проговори Чанг Кьон, прибирайки ръцете си в джоба. Слънцето вече бе полускрито зад небосклона и съжали, че не си беше сложил по дебелото яке.

– Смятах да ти призная – каза Ки Хьон. – Но...

– Но Мин Хьок го направи преди теб – довърши Чанг Кьон и Ки Хьон кимна.

– Такъв съм глупак – въздъхна Ки Хьон и прокара пръсти през косата си.

Чанг Кьон кимна в съгласие и Ки Хьон го сръга в ребрата шеговито.

– След вчера – преглътна Чанг Кьон. – Наистина си помислих, че си съжалил, че си поискал от Джу Хон да ни запознае.

Ки Хьон се спря изведнъж и Чанг Кьон го погледна учудено.

– Как си могъл да си помислиш такова нещо? – попита той и гласът му трепереше от едва сдържан гняв.

– Не беше трудно – отговори Чанг Кьон с повече горчивина от колкото му се искаше. – Не и след начина, по който си тръгна вчера.

Гневните пламъчета изчезнаха от очите на Ки Хьон, заменени от чувство, което Чанг Кьон не можеше да разгадае. Задмина ги млада жена, която бягаше със спортен екип, очевидно без да се притеснява от хладното време.

– Не се гордея с постъпката си – каза Ки Хьон, след като бегачката се отдалечи и отново останаха сами. – Но ако се съгласиш да опитаме отново, ще ти покажа, че не съм толкова лош човек. Аз наистина те харесвам, Чанг Кьон.

Двамата преплетоха погледите си.

Телефонът на Чанг Кьон, с изключен звук в якето му, светна с ново обаждане, което си остана неотговорено.

***

Уон Хо седеше на дивана и гледаше комедийното шоу по пети канал. Обожаваше чувството за хумор на актьорите там – и на сценаристите – но този път дори шегите им не успяха да повдигнат настроените му.

Вече съжаляваше, че не беше приел поканата на Лухан да излезе с него и другите момчета.  
Но не. Беше решил да си остане вкъщи и да изненада Чанг Кьон с маратон на новия сезон на любимия му сериал. Беше купил достатъчно пуканки, за да им стигнат до края на вечерта. Беше взел и две пици. Едната с пеперони за него, и една с три вида сирена за Чанг Кьон. Беше подготвил сериите на нетфликс, както и няколко кенчета с бира и единственото, което липсваше бе съквартиранта му, който сигурно щеше да дойде всеки момент.

Само че моментите станаха два, три и Чанг Кьон не се връщаше.

На всичкото отгоре, имаше наглостта, да не си вдига телефона.

Уон Хо натъпка устата си с нова доза пуканки, гледайки с възможно най – мрачната си физиономия, как двамата мъже на екрана се замерят със сняг, най вероятно направен от стиропор.

Е, какво пък. Повече пуканки за него. А и ако се напънеше, сигурно щеше да може да изяде двете пици.

На вратата се звънна и все едно някой магьосник изтри киселата физиономия на Уон Хо и я замени с широка усмивка. Скочи от мястото си и в облекчението си, дори не му хрумна, че възможността Чанг Кьон да си е забравил ключа е доста малка.

– Време беше да се появиш – заяви, докато отваряше вратата. – Още малко и нямаше да има никаква п-

Не беше Чанг Кьон.

Уенди го гледаше учудено, едната и перфектно изваяна вежда вдигната толкова високо, че на практика бе скрита под бретона.

Първата реакция на Уон Хо беше да се опита да затвори, но преди да успее да го направи, Уенди се промуши вътре. Уон Хо я гледаше с отворена уста, докато тя най – спокойно се събу и закачи сакото си на закачалката.

– Идваш ли? – попита го, когато забеляза, че не беше помръднал от мястото си.

– Чувала ли си, за нещо наречено покана? – изплю Уон Хо и тръсна вратата, тръгвайки след нея към хола.

– Моля ти се – не виждаше лицето й, но знаеше, че в момента превърта очите си. – Ако чакам покана, значи ще се виждаме веднъж на десет години.

– Да бе, десет години – промърмори Уон Хо, сядайки на старото си място. – По скоро сто.

– И аз те обичам, сръдльо – изгука Уенди, настанявайки се прекалено близко до него. – О, пуканки.

– Дори не си го и помисляй – изръмжа Уон Хо и премести купата с пуканки от другата си страни.

– Добре, и без това съм на диета – повдигна рамене Уенди и се пресегне за дистанционното което за жалост, Уон Хо не можа да спаси. – Надявам се, че нямаш нищо против. Не искам да изпусна баскетболния мач. Играят мечките.

– Върни ми канала, жено!

– Или какво? Ще ме гъделичкаш до смърт.

Мамка му.

– Ти си най – ужасният, неканен гост, който съм имал неудоволствието да не посрещна – заяви Уон Хо и утеши мъката си с шепа пуканки.

– Ах, липсваше ми милият ти, добродушен характер – въздъхна престорено Уенди, изтривайки несъществуваща сълза от окото си. Забеляза кенчетата с бирата поставени под масата и си взе едно, вдигайки краката на масата си. Усети втренчения поглед на Уон Хо и се обърна към него. – Какво?

– А не нищо. Просто си те гледам.

– Разбирам. То човек е трудно да не ме гледа – кимна в съгласие Уенди, отваряйки бирата си. Батерът на екрана пропусна третата си топка и от публиката на стадиона се чуха дюдюкания. – Наистина трябва някой да покаже на този как се използва бухалка.

– Ти сигурно имаш много опит с бухалки, нали? – коментира злобничко Уон Хо.

– Чак пък много. Да кажем, че имах един, два инцидента през последната година в гимназия – каза разсеяно Уенди. – А да. И онзи път, в който ти спасих жалкия задник от онези момчета.

– Щях да се справя и сам.

– Да, сигурна съм, че щеше да им разкажеш играта пълзейки.

– Не пълзях, просто си почивах.

– Разбирам.

– Какво беше това разбивам?!

– Беше „не вярвам и на думичка от това, което каза”, ето какво.

Уон Хо я замери с пуканки и Уенди изписка и подскочи, част от съдържанието на кенчето, изливайки се върху долнището на Уон Хо, който скочи.

– Някой май се е изпуснал в гащите – ухили се Уенди, чистейки дългата си, руса коса от пуканките. Овалните й, черни очи го гледаха самодоволно и сякаш казваха ‘това е карма, кучко’.

– Няма ли кой друг да тормозиш?!

– Все още не, така че съм изцяло твоя – намигна му тя. – Беше ми скучно и реших, че мога да тровя живота ти за разнообразие.

– Боже мой, с какво заслужих това – възкликна Уон Хо и вдигна театрално ръце във въздуха. – Отивам да се преоблека.

– И не забравяй да сложим памперс.

– Майната ти.

– О, недей така. На всеки може да се случи.

– Някой казвал ли ти е, че си ужасна кучка.

– Ти. Доста често. Вече го приемам за комплимент. И по – тихо. Пречиш ми да се съсредоточа върху мача.

Уон Хо изскърца със зъби и отиде за ново долнище.

***

 

Чанг Кьон забеляза пропуснатите обаждания едва когато изкара телефона си, за да провери, колко е часът. Ки Хьон го беше оставил малко по надолу от кооперацията им и след обещанието утре да се видят в кафенето бе потеглил.

Нямаше смисъл да звънни на Уон Хо, защото така или иначе беше до тях, затова побърза да се прибере, потръпвайки под студения, нощен въздух. Беше в страхотно настроение и умираше от глад.

– Уон Хо? – провикна се в мига, в който отключи вратата и влезе вътре. Никой не му отговори. Сигурно защото звукът на телевизора беше усилен толкова много. И от кога Уон Хо гледаше спортни предавания?

Чанг Кьон се събу, подпирайки се с една ръка на стената. Наведе се да вземе обувките си, за да ги прибере в шкафа и забеляза тъмносините пантофи.

– О, ти си знаел, къде живееш все пак – обади се познат ироничен глас над него и Чанг Кьон се сепна, оставяйки обувките си.

– Разбира се, че знам. Не ставай смешен – каза студено, без да поглежда по – високото момче, обзет от ревност, която не можеше да потисне, колкото и да му се искаше. А само до преди няколко секунди си мислеше, че този ден не може да завърши по-добре.

Опита се да заобиколи Уон Хо, но той го хвана за ръката, не му позволявайки да се прибере на сигурно в стаята си.

– Хей, всичко наред ли е? Къде се губи досега? – гневът от гласът на Уон Хо бе изчезнал, заменен от тревога. Въпреки това, Чанг Кьон не го погледна, забил погледа си в гърдите му, разяждан от собствените си чудовища. – Чанг Кьон, сериозно. Кажи ми, какво става?

– Нищо – смотолеви задавено Чанг Кьон и се откъсна от хватката на Уон Хо. – Просто съм уморен.

– Къде беше досега? – настоя да знае Уон Хо.

– Учих в библиотеката – лъжата излезе бързо от устата на Чанг Кьон– Бях си изключил звука на телефона и затова не ти вдигнах.

Чу как Уон Хо въздъхва, но знаеше, че това, което бе казал, бе достатъчно достоверно, защото често се застояваше в университетската библиотека, предпочитайки покоя и тишината, която носеше тя.

– Ела, искам да те запозная с един човек – каза му Уон Хо.

„Само не и това”, помисли си отчаяно Чанг Кьон.

– Всъщност съм доста уморен – каза почти умолително Чанг Кьон. – Мислех да си взема душ и да си лягам.

– Защо по дяволите не гледаш към мен, когато говориш? – избухна най накрая Уон Хо и Чанг Кьон трепна. – Погледни ме или се кълна, че ще продам всичките ти стари комикси за благотворителност!

– Няма да посмееш – промърмори Чанг Кьон, надигайки поглед и срещайки, хвърлящите искри очи на Уон Хо. Веждите му бяха свъсени, устните изкривени в гримаса. – Сега доволен ли си?

– Ще бъде доволен, когато спреш да ме лъжеш.

Чанг Кьон преглътна. Явно бе по – прозрачен от колкото си мислеше.

Не каза нищо, защото просто не знаеш какво да каже.

Уон Хо въздъхна и го хвана отново за ръката, повличайки го към хола.

Тя седеше на дивана по турски и нагъваше пица с апетит, на които мнозина, може би, щяха да завидят. И въпреки омазаната си с доматен сос уста, беше по – красива от повечето момичета, които бе срещал Чанг Кьон.

С Уон Хо си отиваха като двойка.

Тази мисъл бодна сърцето му и вече наистина му се искаше, да се прибере в стаята си.

– О, здравей – поздрави го тя, предъвквайки последната си хапка. Усмивката и беше заразителна и въпреки противоречивите чувства, които бушуваха вътре в него, Чанг Кьон се усети, че се усмихва плахо в отговор. – Аз съм Уенди. А ти сигурно си Чанг Кьон, нали?

Чанг Кьон кимна.

Очакваше Уенди да добави, че е новата приятелка на Уон Хо, но не го направи, вместо това посягайки за ново парче пица. Пица с три вида сирена. Любимата му. Стомахът му се обади в протест, раздразнен от апетитната миризмата.

– О – каза Уенди и погледна извинително Чанг Кьон, който се изчерви, когато осъзна, че шумния протест за храна на тялото му, е чут. – Опа. Май ти изядох пицата.

– Добре, че се усещаш – каза иронично Уон Хо и побутна Чанг Кьон към дивана. – Сядай. Ще поръчам друга. Сигурно си гладен.

Тонът на Уон Хо не даваше място за възражение.

Седна примерено, гледайки да е на прилично разстояние от Уенди, която го гледаше любопитно.

Уон Хо се скри в кухнята си с телефона и двамата останаха сами. Слава Богу, нямаше неловка тишина, благодарение на възбудените гласове на коментаторите, които обсъждаха хода на бейзболния мач.

– По – сладък си от колкото си те представях – заяви изведнъж Уенди и Чанг Кьон я погледна стреснато, не очаквал точно този коментар. Момичето му намигна. – Ако не играех за другия отбор, определено щях да те отмъкна от Уон Хо.

На Чанг Кьон му отне известно време, за да процедира думи те й.

– Само не ми казвай, че си хомофоб? – Уенди присви очи, прочитайки реакцията му погрешно и Чанг Кьон заклати глава, махайки с ръка. – Добре. Защото този тип хора наистина не мога да понасям.

– Но вие с Уон Хо... – не завърши изречението си Чанг Кьон, надявайки се, че Уенди, ще се досети сама.

И тя го направи.

– Не ходим, ако това е въпросът ти – каза Уенди и му подаде предпоследното парче пица, Чанг Кьон поемайки го с благодарност. След думите й го заля вълна от облекчение и това не остана скрито от момичето, но тя не коментира нищо, в главата й заформяйки се подозрение. – Всъщност в гимназията се пробвахме. Но не се получи нищо. Той ми беше последното момче. Голям удар за егото му.

– Кълна се, че ще те изгоня, ако не престанеш да говориш за неща, които никой не те е питал – заплаши Уон Хо, излизайки от кухнята, очевидно дочул последната част. – Поръчах пиците. Но не си мисли, че ще плащам и твоята.

– Аз съм гост! – възкликна възмутено Уенди.

– Да съм те канил? – попита Уон Хо, сядайки между нея и Чанг Кьон.

– Нова съм в града. Искаш да прекарвам нощите в самота и да развия странно хоби, като да плета ли? – Уенди премигна сълзливо с очи и Уон Хо и изпрати не впечатлен поглед.

– Идеално. Ето кой ще ми плете шалове.

– Ще ти изплета един с формата на задник. Така ще отива на лицето ти.

Чанг Кьон слушаше мълчаливо нападките, чувствайки се безкрайно глупаво.

Пицата дойде половин час по – късно и това време беше достатъчно, да реши, че наистина харесва Уенди. За разлика от Уон Хо, който на практика затръшна вратата в лицето й, прекъсвайки поканата за нова визита, която Чанг Кьон и отправяше.

– Какво? – попита Уон Хо, когато Чанг Кьон го изгледа.

– Нужно ли беше?

– Не нужно, а наложително! – заяви Уон Хо. – Наистина не можеш да преценяваш хората.

– Като се има предвид това, че съм приятел с теб, съм склонен да се съглася.

– Това беше нисък удар.

Чанг Кьон го потупа по рамото полуутешително, полушеговито и се прибра в стаята си. Седна на леглото си и и изключи телефона от зарядното. На екрана светеха три нови съобщения от Ки Хьон, който го питаше дали си е легнал вече и му пожелаваше лека нощ. Беше мило и кратко, и Чанг Кьон бе обзет от вина.

Дали беше умно да започне връзка, докато все още имаше тези чувства към Уон Хо? Въпреки лъжата му, наистина харесваше Ки Хьон, но беше ли това достатъчно? Измъчван от тези въпроси, Чанг Кьон отговори бързо на съобщението с кратко „Лека нощ” в отговор и се подготви за лягане, минавайки през банята….

***

– Нямаше нужда да ме водиш в толкова скъп ресторант – каза смутено Чанг Кьон, съвсем не се чувствайки на мястото си, сред елегантно украсения интериор. Избелелите му дънки и тениска на любимата му рок банда, изпъкваха на фона на всички костюми и тоалети, които носеха другите клиенти на заведението. Във въздуха се носеше мириса на борова гора, примесен с различни парфюми. Май не трябваше да съблича якето си. – Можеше да ме впечатлиш и с парче пица и чаша кока кола.

– Колата е вредна за здравето – усмихна му се над менюто Ки Хьон и добави самоуверено. – А и ако исках да те впечатля, щях да те изведа на обиколка с хеликоптера ми.

– Имаш хеликоптер? – Чанг Кьон не можа да скрие изумлението си.

– Не, но трябваше да видиш изражението си – засмя се Ки Хьон и Чанг Кьон го ритна под масата, не изпитвайки и грам вина, когато другото момче ахна от болка, навеждайки, за да потърка ударения си глезен. – Нали знаеш, че насилието не решава нищо.

– За решение не знам, но пък със сигурност ми доставя удоволствие.

– Садист.

Чанг Кьон му се изплези детински и двамата избухнаха в смях, който помогна на първия да се отпусне малко. Започна да разглежда менюто, едва не се задавяйки със собствена си слюнка, когато забеляза цените. Някои от тези неща, бяха почти колкото половината му месечна заплата. А и кой по дяволите щеше да даде толкова пари за 200 грамова пържола с гарнитура от аспержи и лучени кръгчета?

– Познавам тази поглед. И преди да си казал нещо, аз съм този, който те покани тук, затова и аз ще платя – каза Ки Хьон и Чанг Кьон надигна поглед, очите им срещайки се. – А и днес е специален ден.

– Специален ден?

Ки Хьон кимна.

– Имам рожден ден.

– Имаш рожден ден?! – повтори след него Чанг Кьон и тонът му привлече вниманието на двойката от съседната маса, но той не им обърна внимание. – Днес?!

Ки Хьон повдигна рамене леко, сякаш това не означаваше нищо.

– Предлагам да изпробваме специалитет им. Не си алергичен към миди, нали?

– Не променяй темата – намръщи се Чанг Кьон. – Не мога да повярвам, че не ми каза по –рано. Можех да ти взема нещо.

– Нямам нужда от нов чифт чорапи – каза почти остро Ки Хьон и Чанг Кьон трепна, като ударен с камшик. Като продължи да говори гласът му беше по - мек. – Писнало ми е от всичко материално, Чан. Това, че сега съм с теб тук, в този ресторант, ми е предостатъчно.

Чанг Кьон се изчерви, навеждайки поглед, смутен от това, което видя в очите на Ки Хьон.

Излизаха вече от почти три седмици и въпреки че все още нещата не се бяха придвижили повече от откраднати целувки за лека нощ и не толкова случайни докосвания, които караха кръвта да кипи и сърцето да бие лудо, между тях със сигурност започваше да се заформя нещо. Мислите за Уон Хо, все още го навестяваха, но Чанг Кьон се откриваше все по често, замечтан за усмивката на Ки Хьон или затова как ръцете им се бяха докоснали. Чувстваше се като ученик, който се влюбва за първи път и чувството беше изненадващо приятно, ако не и малко плашещо.

– И все пак, ми се искаше да ми беше казал – промърмори Чанг Кьон, чоплейки крайчеце на бялата покривка на масата.

Ки Хьон протегна ръка през кръглата масата, обви дланта си върху тази на Чанг Кьон притискайки леко, контакта наелектризиращ.

– Хей, погледни ме – Чанг Кьон надигна глава. – Съжалявам. Просто не исках да се притесняваш за глупости като подаръци. А и ако това е някакво успокоение за теб, смятам да направя нещо като събиране тази събота.

– Под събиране имаш предвиди купон, нали? – усмихна се Чанг Кьон.

– Естествено – ухили се Ки Хьон. – Излишно е да казвам, че и ти си поканен, нали?

– Не знам... – престори се, че размишлява Чанг Кьон, потупвайки брадичката си с показалец. – Не си падам много по купоните.

– Лошо за теб, защото всъщност нямаш право на избор – заяви Ки Хьон. – А и това е шанс най – накрая да ти покажа апартамента ми.

– Заедно с двайсетина други непознати.

– Джу Хьо ще бъде там.

– Това е толкова успокояващо.

– А и аз нямам да те изпускам от поглед – обеща Ки Хьон и изказването му щеше да е прекалено собственическо, ако не беше сладката усмивка на устните му.

***

– Сигурен съм, че криеш нещо от мен – проплака Уон Хо, висейки на врата на Чанг Кьон, който правеше омлет.

– А аз съм сигурен, че си въобразяваш – излъга Ки Хьон, не без чувство за вина.

– Вече почти не те виждам вкъщи!

– Знаеш, че имам много за учене.

– Но финалите ти минаха миналата седмица!

Чанг Кьон махна тигана от котлона, и разпредели яйцата в двете предварително подготвени чинии, пъхайки едната в ръцете на Уон Хо, който я пое с изсумтяване.

– А дипломната ми работа?

– Имаш три месеца до нея.


	2. Chapter 2

– Сигурен съм, че крие нещо от мен.

– И този разговор трябва да ме интересува защото?

– Вече почти не се виждаме в къщи, а обикновено това става, когато се скараме – продължи монолога си Уон Хо, вперил поглед в тавана на апартамента, който споделяха Хьонг Уон и Мин Хьок. Беше се разположил на бара в кухнята, въртейки се на високия си стол. Една от лампички на падащия таван беше изгоряла. – Преди седмица се оправдаваше с финалите, но те минаха, а той си продължава по старо му. 

– Сериозно, кое в мен те накара да мислиш, че съм от типа хора, които се интересуват от други хора – каза Хьонг Уон, отпивайки от високата си чаша за вино. Вече съжаляваше, че бе отворил на Уон Хо, но колкото и да му се искаше, нямаше как да върне времето назад.

– Спокойно. Знам, че си кучка, която се интересува само от Мин Хьок – ухили се Уон Хо, когато Хьонг Уон го стрелна с поглед. – А и на мен не ми трябва мнението ти. Просто си разсъждавам на глас.

– Не виждам какво ти пречи да си разсъждаваш у вас – промърмори Хьонг Уон, поглеждайки към часовника на китката си.

Къде, по дяволите, се бавеше Мин Хьок? Виното в бутилката беше на привършване, а в момента имаше спешна нужда от него.

– Благодаря, но още не съм започнал да си говоря сам – изсумтя Уон Хо и изкара телефона си от задния джоб, проверявайки за пропуснати обаждания. Беше си изключил звука преди лекциите да започнат и после бе забравил да го пусне обратно. Имаше доста, но не му се занимаваше да ги проверява. Остави телефона си до чашата. – А и вече трябваше да си осъзнал, колко ми е забавно, да ти лазя по нервите.

Хьонг Уон се изкашля с поредица от звуци, които подозрително приличаха на "кучка". Уон Хо му намигна.

Чу се отварянето на входната врата и след малко бодрия глас на Ми Хьок.

– Къде е моето сърдито зайче?

Уон Хо избухна в смях.

– Ще го убия – промърмори Хонг Уон с мрачна физиономия.

Два часа по - късно, Уон Хо се прибра в апартамента в значително по - добро настроение от това с което го бе напуснал. Мин Хьок беше донесъл още алкохол, който тримата изпиха с лекота, която само хората преди 30 можеха да проявят. Събу се и закачи якето си на стената, тананикайки си мелодията на песен, за чиито точен текст не можеше да се сети. Беше късно и тръгна направо към стаята, когато забеляза пуснатия телевизор в хола. Не можа да сдържи усмивката си и се приближи към дивана, внимавайки да стъпва безшумно.

Чанг Кьонг беше легнал по гръб, едната му ръка висейки свободно. Устата му беше полуотворена и Уон Хо прехапа устни, за да спре истеричния си смях, когато съквартиранта му изхърка леко, почесвайки се по носа.

Такъв шанс не се изпускаше.

Уон Хо раздалечи двете си ръце и ги засили една към друга с колкото сила имаше.

Резултатът беше мигновен.

Чанг Кьон скочи като попарен, оглеждайки се панирано.

– Какво? – попита объркано, премигвайки.

Уон Хо не издържа и се засмя, извивайки главата си назад..

Чанг Кьон разбра, какво става и го перна по рамото, заставайки в седнало положение.

– Кога ще спреш с тези детски номера? – промърмори, гласът му все още тежък от съня. – Изкара ми ангелите.

– Вини ме, колкото искаш, но лицето ти беше златно – Уон Хо заобиколи дивана и седна до него, вдигайки краката си на холната маса. – Защо спиш тук?

– Гледах филм и сигурно съм се унесъл – Чанг Кьон вдигна рамене, потискайки прозявка. – Ами ти? Пил си, нали?

– Само мъничко – Уон Хо показа с два пръста и Чанг Кьонг поклати глава, малка усмивка покрадвайки се на устните му. Уон Хо впери погледа си в нея, стомаха му правейки онова странно нещо, сякаш опитвайки се да се преобърне. Май не трябваше да пие последната чаша. – Почти не сме се виждали тази седмица.

Чанг Кьонг го погледна, изненадан от сериозния тон.

Атмосферата между тях изведнъж стана неловка и на Уон Хо му се прииска да върне думите си назад. Загледа се в телевизора, правейки се на много заинтересован от предаването, което се излъчваше въпреки че си нямаше на идея дори как се казва.

– Поправи ме, ако греша, но това беше "липсваш ми", нали? – попита след малко Чанг Кьон след малко и Уон Хо изсумтя, въпреки че точно това си бе.

– По скоро "дължиш ми една вечеря".

– Мечтай си, кухa главо.

– Ще видим – Уон Хо протегна ръце нагоре, усещайки че и на него му се доспива. Нямаше търпение да дойде уикенда, че да може да се наспи – Какво ще правиш в събота? Можем да си направим филмова вечер. Да наваксаме с новите заглавия.

Чанг Кьон се почеса по тила и Уон Хо бе обзет от кофти предчувствието, че отговорът му няма да е положителен.

– Ами тази събота няма да мога... – каза накрая, избягвайки погледа на Уон Хо. – Ще съм на друго място.

– Друго място... – повтори след него Уон Хо, чувствайки се странно предаден. Беше очевидно, че Чанг Хьон крие нещо от него. – Е, добре. Обади ми се, когато имаш отново време за мен.

Изправи се рязко и остави шокирания Чанг Кьонг сам на дивана. Тръшна вратата на стаята си и се отпусна върху леглото, закривайки очи с ръка. В устата си имаше ужасен вкус и главата започваше да го боли. Но не това беше най - лошото.

Най - лошото бе, че бавно, но сигурно губеше най - добрия си приятел и чувството на безсилие, че не може да го предотврати.

***

– Е, какво мислиш? – попита Чанг Кьон, чоплейки кожичка на палеца си. Кафявите му очи вперени нетърпеливо Джу Хон. – Кажи нещо, изнервяш ме.

– Това е химикалка – бе отговора който получи.

– Не думай – завъртя очи Чанг Кьон и се протегна през масата, за да си вземе кутийката с подаръка на Ки Хьон. – За твоя информация, не е каква да е химикалка. Автоматична и пълнителите и струваха цяло състояние. Поръчах я от интернет.

– Интересен избор на подарък – Ки Хьон се облегна назад на стола си, усмихвайки се лениво. На Чанг Кьон му се прииска да излее горещият му шоколад в пазвата.

– Ки Хьон си пада по такива неща – защити се Чанг Кьон, хвърляйки поглед към Чаньол и Джонг Ин, които беше оставил сами зад бара. Нямаше много клиенти. – Какво друго трябваше да му купя? Видео игра?

– Видео игра щеше да е страхотен избор и със сигурност щеше да ти излезе по евтино от мастилницата – кимна в съгласие Джу Хон и отпи от напитката си. Над горната му устна се образува кафяв мустак. Чанг Кьон не му каза нищо. Падаше му се.

– Страхотен избор за някой като теб, може би.

– Добре, това прозвуча доста обидно.

От бара се чу звука на разбито стъкло, последван от жален вопъл. Чанг Кьон дори не трепна. Това беше трета чаша, която Чаньол беше счупил за седмица.

– Трябва да те оставям. Дългът ме зове - заяви той на приятеля си, прибирайки кутийката в задния си джоб.

– Ще се видим довечера на купона – извика след него Джу Хон и Ки Хьон му махна разсеяно с ръка, бързайки към бара.

– Изплъзна ми се от ръцете – изхленчи Чаньол, изглеждайки като ритната пале.

– Как винаги при теб се изплъзват – промърмори Джонг Ин, който беше отишъл за метла и лопата и събираше с тях парчетата стъкло.

– Не съм виновен аз. Това е семейно проклятие. Питай майка ми.

– Не знам за семейството, но за бара определено си проклятие.

– Друго говореше, когато ти поех смяната миналата седмица, нали?

– Сякаш го направи без да искаш нищо в замяна. И което ми напомня, все още не си ми върнал играта!

Чанг Кьон поклати глава. Каква беше тази мания за тези игри?

– Вземете си обедната почивка. Аз ще поема касата.

Двамата по - млади се съгласиха с охота, Чаньол тупайки го с благодарност по рамото.

Чанг Кьон се зае да чисти плота. Ки Хьон му беше казал, че не иска подарък, но сериозно, как можеше да не му вземе нещо? Знаеше, че за другото момче, това едва ли ще е кой знае какво, като се имаше предвид в какъв лукс живееше, но нали казваха, че жестът е важен. А и този жест бе глътнал една голяма част от спестяванията му.  
Беше му притеснено и за вечерта. Не се чувстваше в свои води на такива събирания.

Отделно го глождеше чувство за вина. Бе сигурен, че Уон Хо му се сърди. Но какво можеше да направи? Нямаше как да откаже поканата на Ки Хьон, а и нямаше да бъде честно спрямо него. Държанието на Уон Хо беше толкова странно. А и като се замислеше, имаше ли право да му държи сметка? Нима той не го бе зарязвал толкова много пъти в миналото?

– Може ли платим? – попита женски глас и Чанг Кьон се сепна от мислите си, усмихвайки се професионално на момичето, което му се усмихна плахо в отговор.

– Да, един момент.

***

– Не ме разбирай погрешно-

– О, напротив. Точно така трябва да го разбереш.

– ...но нямаш ли нищо за правене в събота вечер?

– Да, като например да чукаш някоя блондинка.

– Бейб, не мисля, че коментарите ти помагат в случая – намръщи се Мин Хьок към гаджето си, който повдигна рамене. – Та това, което исках да кажа, че не е много типично за теб, да се затваряш вкъщи в събота вечер.

– Искаш да кажеш в нашата къща.

Уон Хо продължи да си яде пуканките, настанил се удобно между влюбените гълъбчета.

– Нищо няма да ви стане, ако един ден не се натискате – каза им той с пълна уста. – А и съм в лошо настроение. Ваш дълг е да ме утешите.

– Ако под утешение имаш предвид да те прасна с някой тиган, можеш да разчиташ на мен – съобщи му със сладка усмивка Хьон Уон. – И, смея ли да попитам, каква е причината за лошото ти настроение.

– Чанг Кьон – промърмори след кратка пауза Уон Хо, посягайки за нова шепа пуканки, само за да установи, че такива вече няма. Бутна я в гърдите на Мин Хьок, който промърмори "свиня" под носа си, но все пак стана, за да отиде да направи нови.

– Какво за него?

– Уау, за момент си помислих, че наистина те интересува.

– Сторило ти се.

– Поправи ме ако греша, ама в последно време май настроенията ти се влияят изцяло от Чанг Кьон – долетя гласът на Мин Хьок. Очевидно и той беше слушал разговора. – Какво става между вас?

– Нищо. Освен, че ми бие шута всеки път, когато предложа да прекараме малко време заедно. Знаете. По мъжки – побърза да добави Уон Хо, когато видя изражението на лицето на Хьон Уон.

– Разбира се – извъртя очи Хьон Уон и вдигна краката си върху дивана, отпускайки ги в скута на Уон Хо, който веднага започна да протестира. – Млъквай. Това е моя диван, така че мога да правя, каквото си искам на него.

– Мин! Гаджето ти ми се сваля! – изкрещя Уон Хо от кухнята.

– Идеално. Отдавна ми се искаше да пробваме тройка– прозвуча развеселения отговор от там.

– Извратеняци – промърмори Уон Хо и изохка, когато Хьон Уон заби петата си в корема му.

– Радвай се, че не са топките ти – намигна му той, когато Уон Хо го погледна обвинително.

Телефона на Уон Хо изпука за ново съобщение, и той се отказа от опитите да избута краката на дългуча, вместо това въвеждайки пина си за отключване. След малко на лицето му изгря широка усмивка и той се обърна към Хьон Уон, който го погледна въпросително.

– Май все пак ще се отървете от мен.


	3. Chapter 3

Чанг Кьон се беше облегнал на стената на кухнята, опитвайки се отчаяно, да не си проличи, колко неловко се чувства в момента. "Малкото" събиране на Ки Хьон бе всичко друго, но е и такова. Беше тук от половин час, а вече му се искаше да се прибере вкъщи, където бе тихо и където не се чувстваше така, сякаш всеки момент ще повърне обяда си.

– Стегни се Чанг Кьон. Правиш го за Ки Хьон – промърмори си под носа той, освобождавайки въздуха от гърдите си. Нямаше причина да се чувства изоставен. Все пак, гаджето му беше домакин и нямаше как да остави гостите си. Трябваше да престане да се държи като малко дете. Вече не беше неловък тийнейджър, който се криеше зад сянката си и не смееше да погледне никого в очите.

– Не знам, за какво си мислиш, но имаш много смешно изражение на лицето – гласът на Ки Хьон го заля като топла вода и Чанг Кьон се усмихна инстинктивно, обръщайки се към него. – Защо се криеш тук?

– Не се крия – каза Чанг Кьон, клатейки ръце. – Просто... Дойдох за чаша вода.

Ки Хьон изхъмка, явно не му вярвайки и затвори вратата към кухнята, отделяйки ги от останалата част от апартамента. Глъчката все още се чуваше, но сякаш от много далече. Ки Хьон се приближи към Чанг Кьон и обви ръце около кръста му, привличайки го към себе си. Чанг Кьон се хвана за рамената му, болезнено наясно за позицията в която се намираха.

– Исках да направя това, още когато ти отворих вратата – прошепна Ки Хьон и Чанг Кьон усети как се изчервява, избягвайки настойчивия поглед, който бе насочен към него. – Исках да те целувам, докато не останеш без дъх и започнеш да трепериш в ръцете ми.

– Н-Не можем – заекна Чанг Кьон, въпреки че в корема му бе лумнал огън при думите на Ки Хьон. – Другите може да ни видят и-

Ки Хьон положи показалец на устните му, спирайки нервният поток от думи.

– Ще ти направя едно предложение – каза той, повдигайки брадичката на Чанг Кьон, търсейки кафявите му очи. – Не е нужно да се съгласяваш, ако не си готов, но... – Ки Хьон направи пауза, поемайки си рязко въздух и изведнъж Чанг Кьон разбра, колко нервно е другото момче. – Но ще ме направиш много щастлив, ако тази нощ останеш при мен.

Чанг Кьон премигна.

– Да остана при теб? – повтори той след него несигурно и Ки Хьон кимна сериозно, не доизказаният въпрос, висвайки между тях.

Ако трябваше да бъде честен със себе си, знаеше, че този ден ще настъпи рано или късно. Двамата бяха възрастни и се виждаха вече от няколко седмици. Беше съвсем нормално да преминат към следващия етап на връзката им.

Въпроса бе, че Ки Хьон щеше да е първото момче с което спи. Беше се ровил буквално с часове в интернет, четейки съвети във форуми и блогове. Беше гледал и порно, очите му следейки любовниците на екрана, опитвайки се да игнорира напрежението в долната част на тялото си, докато то не станеше прекалено силно и не се наложеше да го облекчи, заглушавайки стенанията в тениската, която носеше.

Но беше ли наистина готов да преспи с Ки Хьон?

Най - накрая срещна погледа му и откритата несигурност в него, толкова нетипична за Ки Хьон, му даде отговор, който искаше.

– Добре – каза Чанг Кьон и гласът му беше стабилен, въпреки че треперенето на ръцете му, които още бяха вкопчени в раменете на Ки Хьон, го издаваше. – Ще остана с теб.

Ки Хьон се ухили и го дигна от земята, карайки Чанг Кьон да издаде засрамващо висок писък.

– Ти си най - хубавият подарък, който можеше да получа за рождения си ден – прошепна малко по - късно той в косите на Чанг Кьонг, все още не го пускайки.  
Чак тогава Чанг Кьон се усети, че кутийката с истинския подарък на Ки Хьон, така и си стоеше в джоба му, с нескопосаната панделка, която сам беше сложил.  
– Това е за теб – изкара я той, отдръпвайки се. – Не е нищо особено, но исках да ти подаря нещо.

– Казах ти, че не искам да ми купуваш нищо – веждите на Ки Хьон бяха сбърчени, но устните ми сякаш всеки момент щяха да се разтеглят отново в усмивка. Тази вечер наистина приличаше на някой, който е слязъл от кориците на модно списание и Чанг Кьон, не можеше да не се възхити на дългата линия на врата му, разкрита от разкопчаната бяла риза, която носеше. – Очите ми са тук горе, окей? – пошегува се Ки Хьон и Чанг Кьон стреснато отмести поглед от тялото му, хванат на местопрестъплението.

Ки Хьон хареса подаръка и се постара да покаже точно колко, впивайки устни в тези на Чанг Кьон, който отвори своите мигновено, позволявайки му вход. Тези целувки бяха нещо познато, нещо на което Чанг Кьон се наслаждаваше особено много и за момент той се изгуби в усещането на езика на Ки Хьон, който се търкаше умело срещу неговия, забравяйки че всеки момент някой може да влезе в кухнята.

И като ирония съдбата, точно това и стана.

– О – каза момичето, което беше влязло, очите й местейки се ту върху Ки Хьон, ту върху Чанг Кьон, който не искаше нищо повече от това земята да се отвори и да го погълне. – Съжалявам, ако прекъсвам нещо. Казаха ми, че рожденика е в кухнята. Искам да го поздравя лично.

Ки Хьон имаше странно изражение на лицето си. Боднат от чувство за вина, Чанг Кьон се зачуди дали причината не беше начинът по който го беше избутал от себе си, когато чу отварянето на вратата.

– Джени –отиде да я поздрави той, целувайки я по двете бузи. – Радвам се, че дойде.

– Естествено, че ще дойда – завъртя очи тя, хвърляйки нов, любопитен поглед към Чанг Кьон, който все още бе закотвен на мястото си. – А кой е това?

– Чанг Кьон – отговори без пауза Ки Хьон и Чанг Кьон кимна към момичето, което му се усмихна в отговор. Беше красавица, с дълга, тъмно червеникава коса и крака, които сякаш продължаваха километри. – Близък приятел.

В кухнята настана неловка тишина.

– Приятно ми е да се запознаем – каза най - накрая Джени и Чанг Кьон промърмори нещо, което можеше и да мине за отговор – А и между другото, доведох приятел. Нямаш нищо против, нали?

– Нищо, разбира се.

Джени кимна.

– Е, добре аз отивам в хола. Вие няма ли да дойдете?

– Идваме.

Чанг Кьон последва двамата към най - голямата стая на апартамента на Ки Хьон, където бяха останалите от гостите. Бяха повече от трийсетина човека и много от тях бяха познати лица от университета. На импровизирания дансинг по средата на хола имаше няколко двойки, които се движеха в ритъма на музиката, излизаща от огромните тонколони на стереосистемата. Другите бяха събрани на малки групички, всеки държейки чаша. Чанг Кьон хвърли поглед към бара с напитките в другия край на стаята, чудейки се дали все пак да не си сипе нещо. Малко алкохол нямаше да му навреди в момента.

– А, ето го и Уон Хо – каза Джени и на Чанг Кьон му трябваше момент, за да достигнат думите й наистина до него. Момент за да може мозъкът му да отчете русата коса и широкия гръб.

Моментв който Уон Хо се обърна с позната усмивка на лицето си, която се превърна в изражение на изненада, когато погледа му падна върху Чанг Кьон.  
– Уон Хо, това е рожденикът – Джени обви ръката си около лакътя му, притискайки се към страната му. – А това е гаджето му. Съжалявам, много бързо забравям имена. Как ти беше името отново?

– Джени, Чанг Кьон не ми е гадже – побърза да се намеси Ки Хьон.

– Не е ли? Но аз ви видях-

Чанг Кьон не можеше да слуша повече.

Обърна се и без да предложи някакво извинение – какъв смисъл имаше вече от такова? – си поправи път към входната врата. Паниката беше стиснала гърдите му и единствената мисъл, която се въртеше в главата му бе, че Уон Хо знае и вече нищо нямаше да е като преди.

Беше стигнал до вратата, когато усети как го хващат за рамото и го завъртат рязко. Очакваше да е Ки Хьон, но вместо него отпред беше Уон Хо.

– Защо плачеш?

Чанг Кьон не беше усетил, кога са потекли сълзите. Опита се да се измъкне, но хватката на Уон Хо беше прекалено здрава.

– Защо бягаш?

Чанг Кьон поклати глава и не каза нищо, дърпайки се отчаяно.

– Погледни ме в очите, по дяволите!

– Пусни го.

Ки Хьон ги беше настигнал.

– Не се меси! – изръмжа Уон Хо и за първи път Чанг Кьон го чуваше толкова ядосан. Забеляза, че Джени е застанала не далеч от Ки Хьон, закрила устата си с ръка. Зад нея се беше събрала малка групичка от любопитни зяпачи. – Това е между мен и него!

– Пусни го – Ки Хьон повтори и единственото, което издаваше истинското му състояние бе погледа. – И напусни къщата ми.

– Добре тогава – усмихна се неочаквано Уон Хо. – Но Чанг Кьон идва с мен.

Чанг Кьон издаде звук на протест, но Уон Хо не му обърна внимание, издърпайки към вратата и повличайки го към стълбите, без да хвърли втори поглед към асансьора.  
Погледа на Чанг Кьон бе толкова размазан от сълзите, че почти не виждаше нищо. На няколко пъти Уон Хо го спасяваше от това да падне, уравновесявайки го. Нито дума не беше проронена. Когато излязоха навън, Ки Хьон ги чакаше отпред. Беше взел асансьора.

Уон Хо най накрая го пусна и застана пред Чанг Кьон сякаш, за да го предпази от нещо.

– Май не знаеш, кога да се откажеш, а? – каза Уон Хо заплашително и направи крачка напред, дланите му стиснати в юмруци.

– Ако знаеш, какво е добро за теб, ще изчезнеш, докато все още съм мил – отговори Ки Хьон.

– Заплашваш ли ме?

– Не знам. Заплашвам ли те, Уон Хо?

Чанг Кьон се намеси без да се замисля. Застана между двамата, триейки сълзите от лицето си.

– Стига вече – каза той, гласът му треперейки. – Не се карайте заради мен.

– Чанг Кьон... – започна Уон Хо, правейки стъпка напред, но Чанг Кьонг го прекъсна преди да може да продължи.

– Не, Уон Хо. Мисля, че трябва да си вървиш – Чанг Кьон най - накрая срещна погледа на Уон Хо, страхувайки се от това, какво ще види в него. – Когато се прибера ще говорим.

– Искам да ми отговориш само на един въпрос – Уон Хо рече. – Вярно ли е? Вярно ли е, че Ки Хьон ти е гадже.

Мина му през ума да излъже. Щеше да е толкова лесно. Знаеше, че Уон Хо ще му повярва.

Но не можеше да причини това на Ки Хьон, чието присъствие усещаше зад гърба си. Не можеше да причини това и на себе си. Беше толкова уморен от това да бяга от истинското си аз, да го крие зад маската, която сам си беше избрал да носи. Не беше подготвен за подобно признание, но може би така беше по - добре, защото знаеше, че и години нямаше да му стигнат, за да събере смелост. Пое си дълбоко въздух и го изпусна бавно.

– Да – каза най - накрая. – Вярно е. Ки Хьон ми е гадже.

Уон Хо го гледаше така сякаш го вижда за първи път. Отвори уста, но я затвори само след секунда, думите му оставайки се неизказани. Стоеше като препариран, с шок изписан на лицето му. На Чанг Кьон наистина му се искаше да каже нещо, защото тишината беше прекалено мъчителна.

– Съжалявам – промълви Уон Хо.

Тръгна си без да се обръща.

След малко се чу шумът на мотор. Едва когато той заглъхна. Чанг Кьон си позволи да се срине, заридавайки тежко. Ки Хьон го прегърна мигновено, галейки го по кoсата.


	4. Chapter 4

Уон Хо се събуди в пет и половина сутринта и повече не можа да заспи. Възглавницата му беше прекалено мека, матрака прекалено твърд, а под тежката завивка прекалено топло. След още половин час безсмислено въртене наляво – надясно реши да стане.

Идеално. Беше неделя, а той бе буден преди дванадесет. Баща му щеше да се гордее с него.

Мина през банята, за да пусне една вода и да си измие зъбите и тръгна към кухнята, за да си направи кафе.

Но се спря пред вратата на стаята на Чанг Кьон.

Знаеше, че другото момче го няма, беше спал лошо и щеше да чуе, ако беше се прибрал, но въпреки това натисна леко бравата, гърлото му пресъхнало.

Първо забеляза празното легло, оправено старателно. Разочарованието го заля. Отвори вратата изцяло и пристъпи навътре, оглеждайки познатото помещение на съквартиранта си. Очите му се плъзнаха по дървения рафт с книги, който сам беше помогнал на Чанг Кьон да закачат, въпреки че хазяина изрично им беше забранил да забиват пирони по стените. На бюрото освен лаптопа имаше и две рамки със снимки. На едната Чанг Кьон беше с майка си и баща си, усмихвайки се малко глуповато към камерата. А на другата беше с Уон Хо.

Уон Хо се приближи и взе рамката със снимката, усмивка изпълнена с носталгия, появявайки се на лицето му. Фотографията беше направена преди година и Уон Хо ясно си спомняше, колко се дърпаше Чанг Кьон през целият едноминутен процес. Уон Хо гледаше към камерата, но Чанг Кьон гледаше към него, устните му разтегнати в намек за усмивка.

Уон Хо върна рамката на мястото й и излезе от стаята.

Искаше му всичко да беше, както преди. Искаше му се вчерашната случка изобщо да не беше се случвала и Чанг Кьон сега да бе в стаята си.

Искаше му се да забрави изражението на Чанг Кьон, когато му призна за връзката си с Ки Хьон. Беше видял надеждата в очите на по – ниското момче и как тя изгасва, когато Уон Хо го бе отблъснал с мълчанието си. Когато му обърна гръб.

Но най вече му се искаше да разбере, защо се чувстваше така сякаш нещо ценно му бе отнето?

Тази сутрин пи кафето си със захар. В устата му и без това имаше горчив вкус.

***

Хладният, сутрешен въздух беше добре дошъл за Чанг Кьон. Беше се измъкнал тихо от апартамента на Ки Хьон, имайки нужда да помисли, без да се задушава от четирите стени, които го заобикаляха. Естествено, тогава не му хрумна, че нямаше, как да се върне без да събуди Ки Хьон. Което означаваше, че трябва да обикаля, докато часовникът не покажеше малко по - високо число от шест. Не че имаше нещо против.

Вмъкна се в първото кафене, което намери отворено и си поръча двойно еспресо. Усмихната жена зад щанда му каза да си избере място и че тя ще му донесе поръчката, когато е готова. Избра си маса, която беше далеч от прозорците, сбутана зад машина за подскачащи топчета и тухлена колона. Бяха минали едва двайсетина минути от както беше излязъл.

Не чака дълго за кафето си и намери сили в себе да благодари на женицата, чудейки се дали екстра милото й държание не се дължеше на подутите му, зачервени очи. Еспресото беше горещо и горчиво и Чанг Кьон си помисли, че май трябваше да си поръча нещо друго.

Пръстите му започнаха да чертаят невидими кръгове върху повърхността на масата, мислите му летейки в хиляди посоки наведнъж. Не беше мигнал цяла нощ, a всичките пролети сълзи му бяха докарали главоболие, което щеше да помни дълго време. Да му паднеше от някъде сега едно хапче...

Чанг Кьон остана в кафенето дълго време. Гледаше унесено в една точка, еспресото, изстивайки в ръцете му, оставяйки си недопито.

Чувстваше се като кораб без котва, който се носи в океан от неща, които заплашваха да го преобърнат. За момент му се прииска да се върне в родния си град при родителите си, където знаеше, че ще бъде приет без въпроси и с безвъзмездна любов. Но не можеше вечно да бяга от нещата, които го плашеха. Трябваше да намери сили да се изправи срещу тях. Дори и това да означаваше да изгуби най добрия си приятел по пътя.

Вземайки това решение, той изкара телефона си и изпрати съобщение до Ки Хьон, което гласеше да не го чака и че ще му се обади по късно. Завърши есемеса с емотиконка на сърце. Досега Ки Хьон винаги бе проявявал разбиране. Надяваше се, че и този път щеше да е същото.

Отиде да плати на касата и излезе от кафенето. Все още нямаше хора, беше неделя все пак, но слънцето се беше дигнало малко по - високо. Възлите в корема на Чанг Кьон си бях там, но топлите лъчи върху лицето му го накараха да се почувства по добре.

Тръгна наляво, на където беше видял спирка. Едва беше направил няколко крачки, когато телефона му започна да звъни.

Обзет от надежда, че може да е уон хо, Чанг Кьонг побърза да го изкара от джоба на якето си, намръщвайки се, когато на екрана видя името на Ки Хьон. Сигурно го беше събудил със съобщението. Плъзна палеца си върху зелената слушалка.

– Хей, съжалявам, ако съм те събудил. Не искам да ти звъня, защото мислех-

– Къде си? – прекъсна го Ки Хьон. Гласът му звучеше странно, студено.

– Пред едно кафене в квартала – отговори Чанг Кьонг объркано. – Но не се притеснявай. Отивам към автобусната спирка. Ще си хвана нещо за вкъщи.

– Как се казва кафенето?

Беше обзет от лошо предчувствие, но въпреки това се върна малко назад, за да прочете името от табелката, закачане над заведението.

– Не мърдай от там – каза Ки Хьон и думите му прозвучаха заповедно.

Чанг Кьон едва успя да смотолеви едно "добре", когато линията прекъсна, чудейки се какво точно се беше случило.

След няма и пет минути забеляза колата на Ки Хьон. Паркира точно до него и с такава маневра, че гумите изсвириха в протест. Шофьорската врата се отвори и от нея се показа Ки Хьон. Очите му се забиха в Чанг Кьон, тънките му устни свити в права черта.

– Качвай се.

Отново същия тон. тон, който не търпеше възражение.

Чанг Кьон остана на мястото си, леко уплашен от промяна в приятеля си.

Това не беше Ки Хьон, който познаваше.

– Казах да се качваш, Чанг Кьон – тъмните очи на Ки Хьон не се откъсваха от него.

Чанг Кьон го направи, сякаш на автопилот. Не беше успял да закопчее предпазния колан до края, когато Ки Хьон потегли с мръсна газ, пресичайки пътя на камион с доставки, който започна да бибипка зад него.

– Къде отиваме? – попита Чанг Кьон, когато осъзна, че не се връщат в апартамента, както бе очаквал. – Ки Хьон?

Ки Хьон не му отговори. Беше стиснал волана толкова силно, че кокалчетата на пръстите му бяха побелели. Караше прекалено бързо, едва изчаквайки светофарите да светнат в зелено, за да потегли. Уплаха на Чанг Кьон се беше превърнала в ужас и той не проговори повече. На всеки по остър завой бе сигурен, че ще се блъснат, замижавайки с очи в очакване на удара, който така и не дойде.

Най накрая, Ки Хьон паркира колата до старо ЖП гето. Чанг Кьон го погледна, забелязвайки, колко бледо бе лицето му.

– Ки Кьон – каза той тихо, посягайки напред с ръка, за да я сложи на рамото му. Другото момче трепна при досега и се обърна към него, сякаш едва сега го виждайки.

– Обичаш ли ме?

Чанг Кьон не беше очаквал тези думи. Отдръпна ръката си и извърна поглед, ударите на сърцето му отеквайки в ушите му.

– Това отговори на въпроса ми – Ки Хьон се засмя, но в този смях нямаше нищо весело. – Не знам защо си мислех, че ти ще си по различен другите. Използвал си ме, надявайки се, че Уон Хо ще разбере за малкото увлечение, което изпитваш към него, нали?

– Какво? – попита Чанг Кьон, обръщайки се отново към Ки Хьон усети как кръвта се дръпва от лицето му. – За какво говориш?

– Не се прави на глупав – сряза го Ки Хьон, повишавайки тон. Чанг Кьон трепна. – Джу Хон ми разказа всиюко, преди да ни запознае. Обясни ми, как не можеш да превъзмогнеш чувствата си към Уон Хо и ме помоли да ти помогна. Мислех, че вече си го забравил, че аз съм успял да те накарам да го забравиш, но явно съм грешал. Защото въпреки вчерашната случка, ти пак се връщаш при него с подвита опашка.

Казаното от Ки Хьон започна да се върти из ума на Чанг Кьон.

Джу Хон беше помолил Ки Хьон да се срещне с него. Което означаваше, че цялата история с това, как Ки Хьон го беше харесал в университета бе лъжа. Всеки момент, всяка среща. Нищо не беше истинско.

Чанг Кьон беше просто благотворителен случай.

Горещи сълзи напирах в очите му и той ги остави да потекат, разкопчавайки колана с треперещи пръсти. Трябваше да се махне от колата.

– Къде си мислиш, че отиваш? - попита го грубо Ки Хьон, но Чанг Кьон поклати глава, опитвайки се да си отвори. Вратата беше заключена.

– Искам да изляза – каза и гласът му прозвуча невероятно спокойно, въпреки че плачеше. – Отключи.

– Няма да те пусна, преди да ми дадеш отговорите, които искам – Ки Хьон стисна отново волана.

– Искам да сляза! – изкрещя Чанг Кьон неочаквано и Ки Хьон подскочи, но не му отвори.

Чанг Кьон започна да блъска по вратата с колкото сила имаше, не се интересувайки, че по този начин се раняваше. Ки Хьон се опита да го дръпне назад, но Чан Кьон го блъсна силно в лицето с лакътя си с неподозирана сила.

– Мамка му! – възкликна Ки Хьон, скривайки носа си между дланта. Из между пръстите потече тъмночервена кръв, която покапа по кожената седалка. – Успокой се за Бога! Какво не ти е наред!?

– Искам да сляза – повтори този път по - слабо Чанг Кьон, спирайки да блъска по стъклото. Цялото му тяло трепереше неудържимо. – Искам да сляза. Пусни ме да сляза.

Ки Хьон го гледаше уплашено, но Чанг Кьон вече не забелязваше нищо. По лицето му бяха избили червени петна, а сълзите се смесваха със сополите му.

– Боже, какво направих – прошепна Ки Хьон. Беше целият в кръв. Трябваха му два опита, за да успее да запали колата с треперещата си ръка. През секунда хвърляше поглед към Чанг Кьон, който се бе свил на седалката си и дишаше тежко, така сякаш не му достигаше въздух. Чувството за вина го стисна за гърлото и взе решение.

***

Уон Хо разглеждаше фейсбука на телефона си, когато звънеца на домофона огласи апартамента. Уон Хо замръзна. беше прекалено рано, за да е някой от приятелите му, а и те щяха да се обадят преди да дойдат. Което оставаше само една възможност.

Чанг Кьон.

Уон Хо се опита да се успокои, поемайки си дълбоко въздух. Беше облекчен, че Чанг Кьон все пак се връщаше в дома им, но не беше сигурен, че е готов за извинението, което му дължеше.

Но защо ли звънеше? Да не беше забравил ключовете си?

Уон Хо отиде до входната врата, където беше домофонът. Отдели още една секунда в която да си поеме дъх, подскачайки, когато нов звън от устройството, едва не го изкара от кожата му. Взе слушалката от поставката й.

– Чанг Кьон?

– Уон Хо – гласът не беше на съквартиранта му и му трябваше една секунда за да свърже познатия баритон с лицето на Ки Хьон. Стисна зъби, готов да прати другото момче по дяволите, когато то продължи да говори. – Трябва да слезеш долу. Чанг Кьон не е добре.


	5. Chapter 5

он Хо никога не се беше определял от типа хора, които лесно губят самообладание. Но в мига, в който видя Чанг Кьон свит на седалката, треперейки от хлипове, нещо в него се пречупи. Завъртя се на пети и засили юмрука си право в лицето на Ки Хьон, който нямаше никакво време, за да реагира. Удари го в дясната скула и другото момче залитна назад, сгромолясвайки се на паважа.

– Какво си направил?! – изръмжа Уон Хо, гласът му треперейки от гняв. Приближи се към Ки Хьон и го надигна от земята, хващайки го за яката на блузата. – Говори, мамка ти!

Ки Хьон поклати глава. Не изглеждаше добре. Удареното място бе придобило мораво-червен цвят. Но под носа му имаше засъхнала кръв, която нямаше как да е от Уон Хо.

– Просто се погрижи за него – каза Ки Хьон. – Моля те.

Уон Хо го пусна, поемайки си дълбоко въздух. Желанието да убие Ки Хьон все още си беше там, но не беше сега момента. Изпрати последен, изпълнен с омраза поглед към Ки Хьон, който не помръдваше, забил поглед в земята.

Върна се до колата и отвори вратата, навеждайки се, за да побутне Чанг Кьон по рамото.

– Хей, приятел – каза нежно. – Хайде. Да се прибираме у дома.

Мислеше си, че Чанг Кьон няма да се обърне, но грешеше. Другото момче се извъртя бавно на седалката и се втренчи в него с червени, подути от плач очи. Никога преди, Уон Хо не го беше виждал в такова състояние.

– Уон Хо?

Уон Хо направи опит да се усмихне.

– Аз съм. Можеш ли да вървиш?

Чанг Кьон кимна и Уон Хо се отдръпна, за да му направи път да излезе.

Чанг Кьон го направи бавно, подавайки внимателно единия, после другия си крак. Огледа се замаяно, сякаш не разпознавайки мястото и Уон Хо побърза да обвие ръката си около рамото му, насочвайки го към входа на блока му. Чанг Кьон не забеляза Ки Хьон, който стоеше настрани от тях, но той ги гледаше със странно изражение. Беше жалка картинка и за момент Уон Хо го съжали. И при все това, искрено се надяваше, че това ще е последната среща помежду им.

***

В следващите двадесет и четири часа, Уон Хо не се отдели от Чанг Кьон, прекарвайки по голямата част от това време в леглото на най - добрия си приятел. Чанг Кьон не беше проронил и дума, но поне беше спрял да плаче. Уон Хо го прие като лична победа, когато успя да го накара да хапне сандвичите, които му беше направил. Сърцето му се късаше да гледа така Чанг Кьон, но се чувстваше безсилен.

– Казах на Джу Хон, че си болен. Той ще предаде на професорите ти, а аз ще ти намеря болнична бележка, така че не се притеснявай – Уон Хо дръпна пердетата в стаята на Чанг Кьон, пускайки слънчевата светлина вътре. Остави един от прозорците полуотворен, за да проветри помещението. – Джу Хон настоя мине след лекциите.

Чанг Кьон лежеше на една страна, облегнал глава на ръката си. Очите му гледаха празно към нощната лампа, не давайки никакъв знак, че е чул нещо от казаното. Именно този поглед плашеше най много Уон Хо.

Взе подноса със храната, която беше приготвил на Чанг Кьон от бюрото и отиде да седне на края на леглото.

– Направих ти закуска. Поизгорих филийките, но така са по полезни за стомаха. Или поне така повтаряше майка ми. Но може да го е правила, защото тя постоянно ги изгаряше – смехът на Уон Хо изгасна бързо и той стисна таблата малко по - силно, обезкуражен от мълчанието на Чанг Кьон. Но беше решен да не се отказва. – Както и да е, мисълта ми е, че със сигурност трябва да ги пробваш. Ще съжаляваш цял живот, ако не го направиш. Сигурен съм.

– Не съм гладен.

Уон Хо подскочи леко. Не беше очаквал отговор, но сега, когато го беше получил, не можеше да спре победоносната си усмивка.

Това беше напредък.

– Сигурен ли си? – каза той напевно и взе една от филийките, поднасяйки я към Чанг Кьон, който я погледна намръщено, така сякаш бе личния му враг. – Не изглежда ли апетитно?

– Прилича на подметка и сигурно има подобен вкус – изсумтя Чанг Кьон, но въпреки това я взе. Изправи се в седнало положение, гърбът му опрян в рамката на леглото. Изглеждаше така, сякаш е боледувал дълго време.

– Няма ли да ядеш?

– Добре, добре.

Уон Хо го наблюдава мълчаливо как се храни. Предложи втора филийка на Чанг Кьон, но той отказа и Уон Хо не настоя, страхувайки се да не пресили нещата. Вместо това му подаде чашата с портокалов сок, която Чанг Кьон изпи на един дъх.

– Предлагам да си направим филмов маратон – вметна бодро Уон Хо, изправяйки се, за да върне полупразната табла в кухнята. – Ще се излежаваме цял ден на дивана. Какво ще кажеш? Може да поръчаме и пица. Ти ще я избереш. Може и нещо друго, ако искаш. За мен няма значение.

– Уон Хо – каза тихо Чанг Кьон и Уон Хо затвори уста, поемайки си дъх. – Не искам Джу Хон да идва.

– Защо не? – попита объркано Уон Хо.

– Просто не искам, окей?

Уон Хо кимна намръщено, чудейки се каква беше причината за нежеланието на Чанг Кьон.

– А за филмовият-

– Може би по късно – прекъсна го Чанг Кьон и отново се извъртя на една страна. – Искам да спя.

Това беше очевидна лъжа, но Уон Хо предпочете да не я коментира. Ако Чанг Кьон имаше нужда от още време, Уон Хо щеше да му го даде.

****

Чанг Кьон стана от леглото си чак в следобед на на следващия ден.

Първото, което направи, бе да мине през банята. Нямаше нужда да поглежда в огледалото, за да знае, че не изглежда кой знае колко добре. Докато гледаше как мръсната вода изчезва в канала, не можеше да не си помисли, колко щеше да е хубаво, ако можеше да измие и душевната си мръсотия по този начин. Подпря челото си на студената стена и си пое треперещ дъх.

Почукването по вратата на банята и го накара да подскочи.

– Чанг Кьонг? – можеше да разпознае тревогата в гласът на Уон Хо, въпреки че го чуваше заглушено. – Всичко наред ли е?

Уон Хо.

Уон Хо беше му помогнал.

Това трябваше да означава нещо, нали?

Тази мисъл предизвика толкова силна вълна на облекчение, че колената му омекнаха.

Въпреки всичко, Уон Хо все още беше до него.

– Просто си взимам душ – отговори Чанг Кьон, завъртвайки кранчетата на душа. Водата бе започнала да става студено.

– Какво каза? Не те чух.

Чанг Кьон се усмихна леко и затъкна кърпата, която беше взел около кръста си. Нямаше навик да изсушава косата си.

Отключи вратата и излезе навън.

Уон Хо направи крачка назад, впивайки очите си в лицето на Чанг Кьон.

– Знам, че е ужасно глупав въпрос, но как се чувстваш?

Чанг Кьон вдигна рамене, не знаейки как да отговори. Щеше да е очевидна лъжа, ако кажеше, че е добре. Не беше. Съмняваше се в близкото бъдеще да бе. Но това, че най - добрият му приятел бе до него, правеше нещата малко по поносими.

– Хайде. Да те изсушим. Ще пипнеш някоя настинка.

– Звучиш като майка ми – промърмори Чанг Кьон, неволно потрепвайки, когато Уон Хо го хвана за китката, дърпайки го в към стаята ми.

– Ще се престоря, че не съм те чул. Твърде съм млад, за да ме сравняват с домакиня на средна възраст.

Чанг Кьон извъртя очи. До болка познатата им размяна на реплики в други случаи дори и дразнеща, в този бе странно успокоителна.

***

– Между другото, забравих да ти кажа, че Кьонгсу се обади да пита за теб – каза Уон Хо, ровейки из кутията си с китайско с клечките. Нямаше кой знае какъв апетит, а един поглед към недокоснатата порция на Чанг Кьон бе достатъчен, за да стане ясно, че не е единствен. – Беше разтревожен, че не може да се свърже с теб. Казах му, че си се разболял и че си забравил, да се обадиш. Помоли да ти предам, да не се притесняваш. Джонг Ин ти е покрил смяната.

– Добре – промърмори Чанг Кьон, без капка интерес. – Утре ще се извиня лично.

– Утре ли? – намръщи се Уон Хо.

– Когато отида на работа – кимна Чанг Кьон.

– Мислех, че ще останеш още малко във вкъщи.

Чанг Кьон го погледна.

– Защо? Аз не съм болен.

– Може би не и физически... – думите се изплъзнаха от устата на Уон Хо и веднага му се прииска да не ги беше изричал.

– Какво искаш да кажеш, Уон Хо? – попита студено Чанг Кьон, оставяйки китайското си на масата. Уон Хо забеляза, че ръката му трепери. – Това, че се разделих с приятеля си или това, че съм гей те притеснява повече.

– Знаеш, че това, че харесваш момчета няма нищо общо – защити се Уон Хо, разрошвайки косата си. Не беше времето за този разговор.

– Харесвам момчета – повтори след него Чанг Кьон бавно, сякаш осмисляйки думите му. – Аз съм гей, Уон Хо и ако това е някакъв проблем за теб ми го кажи сега.

Чанг Кьон бе навирил брадичката си, но очите му бяха замъглени.

Уон Хо не се поколеба.

За секунда се премести напред и прегърна най добрия си приятел, привличайки го към себе си.

– Просто ми – каза Уон Хо задавено. Стегнатото тяло на Чанг Кьон се отпусна в ръцете му. – Нямаш си на идея, колко държа на теб. И колко виновен се чувствам, за вчера. Дали си гей или не, за мен няма никакво значение. Винаги ще си останеш моят Чанг Кьон.

Чанг Кьон потрепери веднъж, два пъти и отвърна на прегръдката на Уон Хо, скривайки лицето си в шията му. Заплака отново, но това не бяха тежките, задушаващи сълзи на едно разбито сърце, а сълзи от облекчение.

***

– Хьонг, дай на мен!

– Няма нужда, Джонг Ин. Аз ще си ги изчистя.

– Хьонг, настоявам!

– Благодаря, но няма нужда.

– Но хьонг-

– За Бога, Джонг Ин! – избухна най - накрая Чанг Кьон и Джонг Ин подскочи, правейки крачка назад. Добре, че бе мъртъв следобед и нямаше клиенти. – Мога да избърша проклетите маси сам!

Джонг Ин наведе глава, приличайки на ритнато кученце и гневът на Чанг Кьон бързо бе заменен от чувство за вина.

– Съжалявам, хьонг – промърмори Джонг Ин нещастно, вперил погледа си във върховете на обувките си.

Чанг Кьон въздъхна и бутна кърпата в гърдите на Джон Ин, който побърза да го хване стреснато.

– Всъщност размислих. Имам нужда от глътка чист въздух. Но не забравяй масата в ъгъла.

– Няма, хьонг! – Джон Ин козирува и Чанг Кьон се усмихна привързано, разрошвайки косата му.

Какво пък. Наистина имаше нужда от чист въздух.

Излезе от задния вход, подпирайки вратата с тухлата, оставена там точно за тази цел. Денят беше топъл и по небето се гонеха пухкави, бели облаци, които хвърляха сенки върху земята. Чанг Кьон се подпря на стената, загледан в тях.

Нямаше търпение да се прибере вкъщи и да се зарови под завивките.

Часовете прекарани в университета бяха изморителни. На няколко пъти му се наложи да се прикрие, забелязвайки Джу Хон в тълпата. Имаше десетина пропуснати обаждания от него и четири съобщения, всяко едно по-умолително от другото. Но колкото и да се извиняваше Джу Хон, Чанг Кьон не бе готов да му прости. Надяваше се само да не дойде на работата му, защото тук нямаше къде да му избяга.

От Ки Хьон нямаше нито помен. Сигурно бе доволен, че не му се налага да играе ролята на влюбен сега, след като се бе отървал от Чанг Кьон.

Затвори очи, сухожилията на гърлото му стягайки се.

– Наистина нямаше нужда да идваш на работа днес.

Чанг Кьон подскочи. До него стоеше Кьонгсу с обичайното си безразлично изражението на лицето.

– Извинявай. Не исках да те стресна.

– Вината си е моя. Бях се замислил – промърмори Чанг Кьон. Чу щракването на запалка и след малко мириса на тютюн достигна до носа му. – Мислех, че си ги отказал.

– Намалих ги – вдигна рамене Кьонгсу. Големите му, кръгли очи бяха вперени в някаква точка напред, невидима за Чанг Кьон. – Поредния вреден навик, от който не мога да се откажа.

Чанг Кьон изхъмка.

– Аз влизам вътре. Може да има клиенти.

– Добре.

Едва беше прекрачил прага, когато гласът на Кьонгсу го спря.

– Мога ли да те попитам нещо.

– Да?

– Добре ли си?

Този въпрос му бе задаван няколко пъти този ден, но за първи път Чанг Кьон не изпита раздразнение.

– Не – призна си той. Някак си, не можеше да излъже. – Но ще се оправя.

Кьонгсу дръпна от цигарата си.

– Не ставам за даването на съвети, но съм насреща, ако имаш нужда от някого, на който да споделиш. Бива ме в пазеното на тайни.

– Благодаря – каза Чанг Кьон, прилива от благодарност, карайки гласът му да потрепери. – Ще го имам предвид.

***

– Нямаше нужда да идваш – каза Чанг Кьон, опитвайки се да задържи телефона между рамото и ухото си, докато връзваше маратонките си. – Знаеш, че имам карта за автобуса.

– Бях наблизо – отговори Уон Хо и Чанг Кьон превъртя очите си, знаейки, че той лъже.

– Отпред ли си?

– Не, на следващата пряка. Нямаше свободни места.

– Добре, идвам след малко.

– Окей, чакам те.

Чанг Кьон затвори и прибра телефона си в чантата, изправяйки се. Облече якето си и заключи шкафчето. На излизане загаси лампите на съблекалнята. Джонг Ин и Чаньол си бяха тръгнали преди малко.

Вратата на малкия офис на Кьонгсу беше отворена и Чанг Кьон почука на нея, подавайки главата си вътре.

– Аз тръгвам. Да заключвам ли?

Кьонгсу надигна глава от документите , кимайки уморено. Сенките под очите му изглеждаха още по - големи под изкуствената светлина на лампата над него.

– Ще ти бъда благодарен. До утре.

– До утре, Кьон Су.

Чанг Кьон излезе навън, посрещнат от лек ветрец, който разроши косата му. Движението още не беше намаляло и цареше какафония от бибипкане и рева на мотори. Чанг Кьон завъртя ключа два пъти и тръгна надолу, смесвайки се с другите пешеходци.

Стори му се, че чува сигнала за ново съобщение и изкара телефона си с уморена въздишка. Сигурно бе пак Джу Хон. Това момче наистина не знаеше, кога да се откаже.

Но не беше той.

"Трябва да поговорим."

Номерът на Ки Хьон стоеше над съобщението.

Изненадата бързо се превърна в нещо друго и Чанг Кьон започна да набира отговора с треперещи от гняв пръсти.

"Вече няма за какво да говорим."

Натисна "изпрати" и прибра телефона си, несъзнателно, започвайки да върви по бързо. След малко зави и съзря колата на Уон Хо, паркирана пред денонощния супермаркет.

– Много си бърз – поздрави го усмихнатият Уон Хо, когато Чанг Кьон се настани на пасажерското място отпред. Усмивката му бързо изчезна обаче, когато забеляза изражението на лицето на другото момче. – Нещо станало ли е?

– Нищо – каза Чанг Кьон, закопчавайки предпазния си колан. – Просто съм уморен. Беше дълъг ден.

Уон Хо го гледаше непроницаемо, но след малко явно разбра, че Чанг Кьон няма да каже нищо повече, защото запали колата, поемайки посока към вкъщи.

Не обърна особено внимание на черната кола, която караше зад тях през цялото време.


End file.
